KH: Ultimativ
by brawlingwolf
Summary: A KH III-ish story. Yen Sid and Mickey are working feverishly to bring together the seven Guardians of Light before Master Xehanort makes his final move while the Keyblade wielders struggle to complete what training they can. But what of Sora; a Guardian of Light or a Seeker of Darkness? Or... Both? Rated for almost everything. Spoilers and theories ahead.
1. Chapter I: Time to Wake Up

"Gotta admit I never thought we'd be coming back here together," Riku said as he and Sora arrived at the small piece of land in front of the gates of Castle Oblivion. Sora looked up at the strange castle with his last journey there flickering on the edges of his memory. Riku had informed him of some of it and he knew Roxas had once been there, but had passed out before taking ten steps inside. Beyond that, he found he really didn't know much about the strange world.

"Come on," he said lightly, picking up his pace. "The sooner we find the Chamber of Waking, the better."

"If we even find it," Riku grumbled. "Lea said the Organization had no luck at all." Sora turned back to face him and smiled.

"The King said he thinks I'm holding onto… what's-his-face- Ventus- his heart, right?" Riku nodded. "And he and Master Yen Sid think his body might be somewhere in this castle. Maybe I'll have better luck." He looked up at the castle again as they reached the front doors. "He came to me all those years ago and I just wanted him to be happy. And The King said we have to save those who are hurting. Not to mention finding these Seven Lights to fight Xehanort, right?" They both fell silent, and suddenly Riku started laughing. "What's so funny?!"

"Did you ever think we'd get roped into something like this back when we were building the raft?" he asked. "All we wanted to do was see other worlds. And now we're fighting to save them from total destruction or whatever else Xehanort has planned. We've dealt with Heartless and Nobodies and hearts where they're not supposed to be…" He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "It's just… I never could have guessed we'd end up involved in all this."

"Well, we are," Sora shrugged. "Might as well make the best of it. So come on, _Master _Riku. We've got people to save!" With that, he shoved the door open and blinked as they entered the stark white halls of Castle Oblivion, disorienting compared to the darkness outside.

Sora came to a stop once the door shut behind them, and Riku tilted his head curiously.

"You okay?" he asked, and Sora didn't immediately reply. He frowned and took another few steps forward, and he felt something strange reacting in his chest.

"I think he's here," he finally said. "I can feel it." He picked up his pace and Riku followed closely as they started through the deserted castle, long since left by Organization XIII after the members stationed there had been eliminated. It was almost eerily quiet, and the Keyblade wielders' footsteps echoed through the halls as they made their way through. Sora didn't say anything as he followed the sense in his heart, changing direction as well as he could when it started to fade. Riku stuck close to him out of fear of getting lost if they were separated and silently wondered how easily they'd find their way out.

"We're getting close," Sora announced after some time, placing his hand over his chest. "Something in there… It wants out badly."

"He wants to go home," Riku said, and his friend nodded. They came across an open room, empty save a bit of dust. Sora slowed down and looked around carefully, his fingers tightening over his chest as the feeling in his heart began to hurt. He summoned his Keyblade and shut his eyes.

"Show me where to find you," he mumbled. He opened his eyes as his Keyblade reacted to something- he wasn't entirely sure what- and Riku leapt out of the way as it swung around and pointed at one of the walls. A light shot out from it and in the wall appeared what looked like a portal. The Keyblade wielders exchanged a look, and Riku tilted his head toward it. Sora nodded and the two approached it. Light flashed around them as they passed through, and they found themselves in front of another door.

"No wonder they couldn't find this," Riku noticed as he looked around the small room they had been taken to. "I bet this isn't even directly connected to any other part of the castle. Not to mention needing a Keyblade."

"Yeah," Sora said, only half paying attention as the pain in his heart intensified. He half stepped, half stumbled to the door and, after a moment's hesitation, opened it slowly.

The chamber's walls bore what appeared to be slight chains and a symbol resembling a heart shape with sharp angles. It was empty save a single white throne in the middle, and within it was a sleeping boy.

"That's him," Riku said softly, almost as if not to disturb him. Sora blinked, confused as he observed the boy. He strikingly resembled Roxas, though his face was slightly different. He had several pieces of armor on but was otherwise dressed rather casually in an outfit mostly made of blacks, whites, and grays.

"Ventus," Sora breathed and took several slow steps toward him. The pain in his heart reacted wildly as the boy's heart tried to return to his body with no luck. Sora frowned, trying to collect his thoughts. Here he was, his body and heart, but the two couldn't rejoin. "But why not?" he grumbled. "I guess I figured it would just sort of go to him."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked, and Sora turned to him.

"His heart. I can tell it's trying to go back to him, but… It's like it can't." His gaze dropped as he tried to think. "Like when Kairi's heart was in mine… I couldn't return it to her without…" Riku shuddered.

"Well, then what do we do?" he wondered. "Should we take him back to Master Yen Sid? Maybe he can think of something." Sora lowered his head and crossed his arms in thought, trying to focus through the pain in his heart.

"Maybe…" he thought aloud.

"Maybe what?" Riku wondered.

"You're a Keyblade Master," Sora continued, turning to his friend. "You should have the power to take a heart from a body, right?" Riku's eyes widened.

"Uh-uh, no way. Not a chance." He could see from Sora's gaze that it wasn't a winning argument. "I've never done anything like that, Sora."

"There's a first time for everything," Sora replied lightly with a smile. "Come on. He needs us, Riku. And I don't think we're getting it out any other way." Riku, after several moments longer of staring at him, let out a long, heavy sigh and summoned the Way to the Dawn. He took several steps back and turned back toward the brunette boy.

"You're sure about this?" he asked as he raised his Keyblade, and Sora gave him a reassuring smile and nod. He hesitated a moment longer, then tightened his grip on the Keyblade's handle. A light formed around the tip and shot forth, targeted at Sora's chest. Sora grunted as it struck him and Riku clenched his teeth, both boys trying to focus on the heart within Sora's.

Sora stumbled back as a bright light appeared from his chest, and Riku hurried over to grab his arm before he fell. Sora smiled again and looked over to the light that had appeared. It was much brighter than he remembered from that brief time he'd seen it when he was a little boy gazing up at the stars. He straightened up as the light gently floated over to the boy sleeping in the throne and absorbed into his chest. Both Keyblade wielders ceased breathing as they waited for some sign, anything, to prove their efforts hadn't been in vain.

After what felt like an eternity in only a few heartbeats, the boy's right hand twitched. A soft, nearly soundless groan came from his throat. He slowly opened his blue eyes and lifted his head to find two boys staring at him with fevered concern. And as his consciousness returned to him, he smiled.

"Sora," he said gently, and a bright grin spread on Sora's face.

"You know my name?" he asked, and Ventus nodded slightly.

"I've been a part of your heart for… I don't even know how long," he replied as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes again. "Thank you for keeping my heart safe for so long."

"Yeah, well," Sora scratched the back of his head sheepishly once Riku had released him. "I just wanted you to be happy. And now you're back." Ventus looked up again, joy sparkling in his eyes.

"Yeah, I am." His smile faded slightly. "How long have I been out? Do you know?"

"Master Yen Sid said nearly twelve years," Riku reported, and Ventus stared at him for some time as this news sunk in.

"TWELVE YEARS?!" He nearly fell out of the throne. "I've been… asleep… for twelve years."

"Sorry, maybe that was kind of blunt," Riku noted. "What matters is that you're here now."

"Yeah, I guess…" Ventus agreed half-heartedly, still visibly trying to come to terms with this information. He shook his head vigorously and looked up again. "Uh… Sorry, I don't know your name. I'm Ventus. Ven for short."

"It's Riku," he replied.

"_Master _Riku," Sora added with a grin. Ventus's brow rose curiously.

"Master… As in Keyblade Master?" he asked, and Riku nodded. "You haven't met another Master named Aqua, have you?"

"No, sorry," he said.

"We're going to look for her next," Sora said. "But first, let's get you to Master Yen Sid. There's a lot we need to catch you up on." Ventus almost smirked.

"How much of it has to do with Xehanort?" he asked, and Sora and Riku exchanged a quick glance.

"Just about all of it," Sora replied shortly, and Ventus sighed softly and nodded.

"Right." He started to get to his feet, bracing his arms on those of the throne, but once he stepped forward, he stumbled and nearly fell. Both Sora and Riku rushed to help hold him up as he snorted. "Guess twelve years of sleeping in a chair isn't all that great for coordination."

"No, not really," Sora smiled. "Don't worry. You'll be back on your feet in no time." Ventus smiled as well.

"I'll try." He pulled his arm from Riku's shoulders and held it out in front of him. "But first, I just… need to make sure." He shut his eyes and a light flashed from his hand, revealing the Wayward Wind in his grip. He opened his eyes and smiled warmly as he gazed at it. "Alright," he said with a voice of renewed resolve. "Let's go." Riku took his arm around his shoulders again and, with the boys' help, he started shuffling toward the door. "Uh, where are we, anyway?"

"A world called Castle Oblivion," Sora said. "Some Nobodies set up shop here and were doing research on memories, or something like that."

"Nobodies?" Ventus repeated.

"Wow, we really do have a lot to catch you up on," Riku remarked, though not unkindly. "Nobodies are what's left behind when a person loses their heart. Their body and soul become the Nobody."

"So… I'm not the only one?" Ventus wondered, and Sora and Riku again looked at each other curiously.

"No, I guess you were a special case," Sora replied. "Like apparently people who lose their hearts to Darkness, their bodies and souls are reborn as Nobodies or something." He paused. "How'd you lose your heart, anyway?" Ventus's eyes darkened with the pain of some memory he didn't want to relive.

"Xehanort," he said dully. "Him and a boy named Vanitas. All because they wanted the χ-Blade."

"χ-Blade?!" both Sora and Riku echoed within a heartbeat of each other. Ventus looked down and didn't say anything else for a few moments.

"Can we maybe talk about it later?" he asked. "It's… not something I like to think about."

"Of course," Sora nodded. "Let's just make sure you're doing okay for now. We can get into all of that stuff later."

"Thank you," Ventus said softly. "Sora, Riku, thank you." With that, they left the Chamber of Waking and began making their way back to the main doors of Castle Oblivion, where they would return to the Gummi Ship they had taken there to the Mysterious Tower.


	2. Chapter II: Bringing Up to Speed

**Author's Note: **You may already know this, but I just wanted to let you dear readers know my plan on updating for the time being. This story will update every Thursday while Hero-King of Legend, a Fire Emblem story, will update every Monday. Hopefully I'll be able to get started on The Death of Eternity for the Across the Bounds of Time series once I'm finished with either this or HKoL.  
Anyway, that's all I've got. Enjoy!

* * *

"I don't remember hating those stairs so much last time I was here," Ventus remarked as Sora and Riku helped him climb the Mysterious Tower, and they now stood outside Yen Sid's chamber. The formerly comatose Keyblade wielder straightened up and stretched his arms and legs. "I'm really out of shape."

"Who can blame you?" Sora replied. "Sounds like you went through a lot before you fell asleep, let alone being there for so long."

"We'll get you back in top shape before you know it," Riku agreed. Ventus smiled and nodded, then took a deep breath and shoved the door open and stepped into the Sorcerer's chamber.

Inside, Yen Sid had been talking with Mickey, but both turned at the sound of the door opening, and Mickey jumped while Yen Sid quickly stood up, and both stared at the new visitor in shock. Ventus smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Ven!" Mickey finally said, a cheerful smile appearing on his face, and he ran over. Ventus knelt down and gave him a warm hug, grinning, and released him a moment later.

"Amazing," Yen Sid marveled as Ventus stood back up and turned to him. "So you were right, Mickey. Anything is possible so long as we hold on to hope."

"Sorry I'm late," Ventus said as he approached the Sorcerer's table, and Yen Sid sat back down slowly. The elderly man shook his head slowly and smiled.

"More than anything, I'm relieved to see you awake. With you, we are short only one Keyblade wielder to act as a Guardian of Light."

"Er, Guardian of Light?" Ventus repeated as Sora came to his side.

"I didn't really tell him much," the spiky brunette said. "I figured it was better for Riku and me to just get him up and moving and let him adjust to things before hitting him with all the Xehanort stuff." Yen Sid nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

"As you are well aware, Xehanort is actively seeking the χ-Blade and, ultimately, Kingdom Hearts. His past schemes- using you, the hearts of worlds, and the hearts of people, have all failed. Yet, it seems he anticipated those failures." He paused and gathered his thoughts as Ventus shifted uneasily. "He now has enacted a plan that has been in the works for decades. He will pit seven Guardians of Light and thirteen Seekers of Darkness in one final clash that will forge the χ-Blade."

"That's pretty specific," Ventus noted. "Why seven and thirteen?"

"Apparently back during the Keyblade War, the χ-Blade was shattered into twenty pieces," Mickey explained. "Seven of Light and thirteen of Darkness."

"Yes," Yen Sid agreed. "Xehanort has decided the thirteen Seekers of Darkness will be thirteen vessels, each holding a piece of his heart. Some of them are versions of him from throughout time, such as his younger form, his Heartless, and his Nobody. Others are beings that have accepted a part of his heart."

"Like Saïx and Xigbar," Sora brought up.

"Exactly," Yen Sid said. "And he has twelve of his thirteen vessels already."

"What about the thirteenth?" Ventus wondered, and the Sorcerer shook his head lightly. The newly awakened Keyblade wielder fell silent.

"Now, there is the issue of the seven Guardians of Light. We are attempting to assemble seven Keyblade wielders in order to challenge his Seekers of Darkness. I would advise to avoid this conflict altogether, but that is near impossible."

"How come?" Ventus wondered.

"If not seven Keyblade wielders, then Xehanort would simply go after the seven Princesses of Heart, all of whom have a heart of pure light. Now, as for our Keyblade wielders, we have you, Mickey, Sora, Riku, and Lea. I have begun training one of the Princesses of Heart who can wield a Keyblade as well."

"Her name's Kairi," Sora added.

"So that brings us to six," Mickey said. "We're hoping we can finally find Master Aqua to be our seventh." Ventus leaned forward and braced his hands on the Sorcerer's table, fevered worry filling his eyes.

"Where is she?" he all but demanded, and Yen Sid raised his hand. At that, Ventus straightened back up and tried to relax himself, though he bit his lip.

"We believe she is trapped somewhere in the Realm of Darkness," he replied. Ventus looked down, frowning.

"What about Terra?" he asked without looking up. Neither Mickey nor Yen Sid immediately replied.

"We're pretty sure Terra ended up as one of Xehanort's vessels," the King finally said softly, and Ventus raised his head with wide eyes.

"What?!" he nearly cried, heart pounding in his chest. "No! Terra would never…" He clenched his fists as his voice became a yell. "He can't be! Aqua and I were supposed to make sure he wouldn't! He…" His voice fell to a near whisper. "He was wrong… Terra won't change…" Sora placed his hand on Ventus's shoulder, frowning with eyes sparkling with sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Ven…" Mickey mumbled, looking down as well.

"Terra's heart was brimming with darkness," Yen Sid said softly. "Xehanort knew this. And even if he hadn't become a vessel, he wouldn't be able to serve as a Guardian of Light." He paused and closed his eyes. "His fate was sealed when he struck down Eraqus." Ventus's head snapped up, shock overtaking his face.

"M-Master Eraqus?" he stuttered. "No… No, no! Terra wouldn't hurt him!" His eyes stung with hot water as he again braced himself against the table. "Terra would never hurt him! He can't be gone! He CAN'T be!" He trembled as he fought back against a complete emotional breakdown, and silence filled the chamber save his harsh breathing. "Terra…" he barely spoke, "Why couldn't you just listen to me…?" Yen Sid lowered his head momentarily before speaking again.

"We cannot change the past, Ventus. We can only move forward and stop Xehanort from obtaining Kingdom Hearts. Should we succeed, everything you, Terra, Aqua, Eraqus, and so many others have suffered will not be in vain." Ventus didn't move for a bit longer, then nodded slowly and took a deep breath, letting it out as a heavy sigh.

"Right," he said weakly. "We'll stop him. We'll stop these Seekers of Darkness."

"Good," Yen Sid agreed. "Now, Ventus, I believe Radiant Garden will be a good stop for you. I believe that is where Aqua had last visited before she disappeared, and a man named Ansem the Wise studied the links between the Worlds and Realms exhaustively. He may be gone, but his research may still be there."

"Some of his apprentices are there too, apparently," Riku added. "They might be able to tell you something."

"Alright," Ventus nodded. "I'll head out immediately. Some exercise will do me good."

"Sora," Yen Sid went on. "I want you to accompany him. The two of you will do better together. Keep each other safe."

"Sure," Sora said with a grin. "Let's go, Ven."

"One moment," Yen Sid said as he lifted his hand. "Go ahead out, Sora. There's one more thing I would like to speak to Ventus about."

"Uh, okay." With that, Sora dipped his head and left the chamber, and the Sorcerer let out a sigh.

"Ventus," he began, and Ventus felt a chill creep up his spine. "Xehanort intends to make Sora his final vessel. You must keep him safe at all costs." He paused as Ventus stared at him. "We have not told him of this. I hope he will continue fighting as normal, but I fear what may happen if he gets too close to Xehanort without help. You may not be resting within his heart now, but the brilliant light of your heart and the bond you two share may be enough to protect him. Do not leave his side."

"Yes, sir," Ventus said and stood up straight. "Understood. I won't let Xehanort take anyone else. …Not while I'm still alive."

"Remember that we cannot afford to lose you either," the Sorcerer advised. "Be careful, Ventus. And may your search for your friend be successful. Let us hope we are not too late to reach her." Ventus dipped his head.

"I'll find her," he replied. "I promise." With that, he nodded to Riku and Mickey, then departed from the chamber to catch up with Sora.


	3. Chapter III: Ruined World Rebuilt

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I've gotten a LOT more of this written in the past week than I expected to, and I'm on a good roll with it. So you get three chapters today. Lucky you!

* * *

"Whoa," was Ventus's immediate comment when he and Sora disembarked the Gummi Ship and arrived in Radiant Garden. He scanned around the marketplace and the surrounding areas with wide eyes as he observed the still half-broken city. It was making progress in repairs, but still had a long way to go. "You're sure this is Radiant Garden?"

"Positive," Sora replied. "Why? Have you been here before?"

"Yeah, before I fell asleep," Ventus said as he stepped forward, coming to terms with how the world had changed. "It was so beautiful back then. Breathtaking. Amazing."

"Wait… Twelve years ago, right?" Sora asked, and Ventus nodded without turning to him. "And Leon said the world was destroyed… well, I guess eleven years ago now. So you got to see it before it fell to Darkness?"

"Guess so," Ventus shrugged.

"Wow, lucky!" The Kingdom Key's wielder grinned. "I wish I could have seen it in its better days. Though it already looks a lot better than it did a year or so ago. They're making progress. Anyway, follow me. Let's get to Ansem's computer lab." He started across the plaza and they headed into the residential district toward Merlin's house. "I wish we had time to stop in and say hi," Sora said as they passed. "But Aqua's waited long enough, huh?"

"No kidding," Ventus mumbled and shook his head. "I hope she's okay. But… twelve years in the Realm of Darkness…" He shuddered, and Sora put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Well, nothing we can do but see if this Ansem guy knows anything, right?"

"Or at least if his computer does," Sora replied. "Ansem himself disappeared a little while back. I don't think he's gone for good, but no one's seen him for at least a year now." Ventus frowned, and they continued on toward the Bailey and the castle gates.

"ROXAS?!"

Both Sora and Ventus glanced around at that dumbfounded cry and found a man in a black coat sprinting toward them from the direction of the Great Maw, his spiky red locks of hair rustling in the wind.

"Roxas!" he called again, slowing down as he approached them and bracing his hands on his knees as he panted.

"Uh…" Ventus elbowed Sora and leaned his head over. "Who's Roxas?" he asked in a low voice. Sora faced him with a sheepish look in his eyes before looking back over at the redhead.

"Um, Lea?" he said, and Lea looked up at them. His relieved smile slowly faded as he looked over the blond boy, who only stared back at him.

"I don't understand," he panted. "You… you look so much like him. But you're not Roxas, are you?"

"Nope," Ventus said with a shake of his head. A grin grew on his face and he locked his fingers together behind his head. "Come on, Lea. You wouldn't let me forget you even if I tried! Don't tell me you didn't get it memorized too." Lea blinked as he straightened up and scratched the back of his head. Sora glanced at his companion, confused, but Ventus's grin only grew humorously. "Need a hint?"

"Uh…" Lea stared at him, and he laughed.

"'Okay, let's fight! What do you say we call it a draw? We're friends now,'" Ventus listed off. "You were so proud of your frisbees and just COULDN'T admit defeat when I knocked you flat on your butt. Not just a toy I had, was it?" Lea squinted one eye in thought as he touched his fingers to his temple, trying to shake some deep-set memory loose.

"That was years ago!" he scoffed. "You can't be the same kid. You look like you're the same age he was back then. Maybe a little older."

"I've been asleep a long time, Lea," he replied. "Name's Ventus. Ven for short. Remember?" Lea blinked again and stared at him, but recognition finally began to shine in his eyes.

"…Ven?" he echoed, and Ventus nodded. "No way! NO WAY! You've barely changed a bit! Where have you been all this time?"

"His body or his heart?" Sora wondered. "He's been asleep in Castle Oblivion for the past twelve years."

"You're the other 'friend' Xemnas wanted to find," Lea realized. "But… Why?"

"I don't know any Xemnas, but I'm gonna guess it has something to do with this." He summoned forth his Keyblade, and Lea cracked a helpless smile.

"Shoulda known there was a lot more to you than I thought," he said. "Yeah? Well, check THIS out!" He snapped his wrist forward with a challenging glint in his eyes.

Nothing happened.

"Uh, wait." He tried again with no result, and Sora about fell over laughing. "What's so funny?!"

"Still getting the hang of it?" he asked as he summoned the Kingdom Key without any sign of effort.

"You don't have to be a showoff," Lea grumbled and sighed as he again snapped his wrist, finally calling out his Keyblade.

"I'm gonna guess you're new to training," Ventus said with a smile. "But you've got a Keyblade now, huh? Right, Master Yen Sid did say you were one of the Guardians."

"Trying to be, anyway," Lea replied as he let his Keyblade disappear. "Don't doubt I can fight, though! You and I oughta have a rematch sometime. I bet I could knock you flat within thirty seconds!"

"You're on!" Ventus laughed. "Later, though. Sora and I were on our way to Ansem's lab."

"That right?" the redhead asked. "Uh, I should probably come with you. Ansem may be gone, but most of his apprentices are there now. And you all might be in for a few surprises."

"We can take 'em," Sora grinned. "Let's get going." With that, he turned and started up the path leading to the castle with Ventus following close behind. Lea jogged up to the brunette boy and tapped his shoulder, and they both fell back slightly.

"Why DOES he look so much like Roxas?" he whispered.

"When he fell asleep, his heart left his body and came to mine for some reason," Sora replied in the same soft tone. "His heart's been sleeping in mine since then. I guess when I stabbed myself with that Keyblade and Roxas was born, Ven's heart kind of went with him."

"Huh…" Lea muttered. "I thought Roxas seemed strangely familiar when I saw him. But I never would have guessed it was because of that weird guy I met when I was a teenager." He sighed and shook his head. "Stranger things have happened, I guess." Sora didn't reply, but instead picked up his pace to catch up with Ventus.

After reaching the castle and passing through the underground corridor, the three arrived at the door leading to Ansem's research lab. Sora pushed open the door, ignoring Lea as he started to say something, and stepped inside.

"Kyah!" He immediately summoned his Keyblade again and set his battle stance, scanning over the group inside. At the sight of Sora, Ventus called forth the Wayward Wind as well and prepared for a fight.

"Relax, Sora!" the young man with steel-gray hair hanging in his face said. "We're not your enemies- not anymore, anyway. No one here is going to hurt you." He looked over the other three there with a raised eyebrow. "Right, gentlemen?"

"Right," a large man with rusty brown hair said. "We have no connections with Xehanort or the Organization."

"I'm Ienzo," the younger man said with a smile. "That's Aeleus, Dilan, and Even." Even nodded to the Keyblade wielders, and Dilan only stood there.

"So…" Aeleus spoke up, eyes narrowing slightly as he looked over to Ventus. "Roxas? How are you out and about?"

"Indeed," Dilan said. "What's happened to you two?"

"You must be thrilled, Lea," Even remarked, and Lea blinked.

"Okay," Ventus huffed. "Why does everybody keep calling me Roxas?!" That comment almost made Sora laugh. "Wait- Ienzo?" He blinked and stared at Ansem's youngest apprentice. "YOU'RE Ienzo?" Ienzo nodded. "Okay… Now I believe I've been gone twelve years."

"Hm…" Even mused. "The boy with the heart of light. You're really the same boy that saved Ienzo from those monsters back then?" Ienzo's eyes brightened at the memory.

"Really? That was you?" Ventus smiled and nodded. "I suppose I never did thank you for that. So thank you."

"No problem," the blond boy replied. "Anyway, maybe you can help us with something. I need to know pretty much everything I can about the Realm of Darkness. So…" He trailed off as he glanced over to a painting leaning up against the wall opposite the door, and both his fellow Keyblade wielders and Ansem's apprentices watched curiously as he walked over to it and knelt down in front of it. He placed his hand to it as he looked over the man whose likeness had been captured within it, and he felt a lump form in his throat.

"Ven?" Sora called as he came over to his side. "Are you okay?"

"…Terra…" Ventus managed to say, his voice cracking.

"That's Xehanort," Ienzo told him. "He was one of Master Ansem's apprentices too, though his insistence on continuing his dangerous experiments on the heart is what led us to becoming Nobodies. We don't know where he is now."

"No," Ventus mumbled. "This… This is Terra. He really did become Xehanort's vessel…" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I tried to warn him… We both did. But he wouldn't listen…" He clenched is teeth and his watering eyes snapped open. "Why couldn't you just listen to me?!" he demanded of the painting. "Why did you have to keep treating me like a kid? Why didn't you let me protect you?!" Sora knelt down at his side and wrapped his arm over his shoulders, but didn't say anything.

After a bit of time spent grieving and coming to terms with what he'd found out, Ventus let out a heavy sigh and nodded to Sora. Both boys got back to their feet, and the blond boy turned around to Ansem's apprentices.

"Can I take a look at the computer?" he asked. "See if there's any information on the Realm of Darkness?"

"Sure." Ienzo nodded and gestured for the passage leading to the Heartless Manufactory and Ansem's computer. The trio of Keyblade wielders followed him, and he stopped at the keyboard and started typing something on the keys. "I'll see if I can uncover anything first, then I'll let you know."

"Okay," Ventus nodded. "Thanks." He glanced over the half-wall overlooking the Manufactory curiously and walked over to the balcony opposite the way they had come in, and he leaned against the railing as he let out another softer sigh.

"Don't worry too much, Ven," Sora told him as he followed. "We'll figure it out. We'll find Aqua and we'll stop Xehanort. Who knows? Maybe we'll even find a way to get Terra back."

"I hope so," Ventus mumbled halfheartedly and looked down at the vast floor of the Manufactory below. Without warning, his Keyblade suddenly materialized in his hand, and he grunted as it pulled away from him and dropped down below. "What the…?!" he demanded and leaned back to look at Ienzo. "Hey, can I get down there somehow?"

"Through the stairs to your right," Ienzo replied without looking up from the computer screen. Ventus took off down the stairs with Sora on his heels and Lea followed close behind him.

"Does that happen regularly?" Sora asked, and Ventus shook his head.

"No. Unless it's reacting to something for some reason…" He made his way across the floor and picked up his Keyblade, frowning as he looked over it. "So what's your deal, huh?" he asked it. As if in response, it jerked him forward and pointed at the floor a few paces from him, and a light formed at its tip and shot forth.

A large panel disappeared to reveal a set of stairs leading to another spiral staircase that descended deep underground. The trio of Keyblade wielders stared down into it, dumbfounded.

"Well, well," Even called from above. "Did you manage to stumble upon Xemnas's little secret?" No one bothered to answer him, and Ventus started quickly down the stairs with Sora calling after him. He and Lea glanced at each other before following.

It took quite some time to finally reach the bottom of the staircase where a single door waited. Rather than handling the situation delicately, Ventus only whacked the access panel next to it with his Keyblade, and the door slid open. He stepped through and looked around to find a throne in the center.

"This must be the Chamber of Repose," Lea remarked. "Xemnas's retreat or whatever. It's apparently a counterpart to the Chamber of Waking in Castle Oblivion, but I'm clueless on why."

"They do look similar," Sora noticed as he started walking around the room. "Hey, what's that?" Ventus looked over to the platform he pointed out. And once he finally registered what he was looking at, he let out a sharp and painful cry that made both Sora and Lea jump.

"What's wrong?!" Sora demanded, but Ventus didn't reply. He only took several painfully slow steps to the armor and Keyblade on the platform, and once he was there, he hesitantly picked up the helmet and gazed into its broken visor.

"Aqua…" he choked. "What… what happened to you?" He looked over to the Keyblade. "I… I knew it was bad enough that she's stuck in the Realm of Darkness, but she's really there without her armor OR her Keyblade?" His muscles tensed and he pressed his forehead against the helmet. "I'm sorry, Aqua… I'm so sorry."

"So you're saying this Aqua is actually IN the Realm of Darkness?" Lea asked.

"Yeah," Ventus replied without pulling away from the helmet.

"So what are you researching? Do you need a way in?"

"Right," the grieving Keyblade wielder said.

"Well, then." Lea smirked and held his hand out, and from it erupted a Dark Corridor. "That should take you there." Ventus looked up at the Corridor, lowering Aqua's helmet. "Tell you what: I'll give you two hours to get in, find her, and get out. I'll come looking for you for another half hour if you don't come back. After that, you're on your own."

"Fair enough," Ventus said with a weak smile. "Thank you, Lea. I'll find her. I know it." He placed the helmet back on the platform.

"Then we've got no time to lose!" Sora said with a grin. "Let's get going!"  
"Whoa, there!" Lea grabbed his hood and pulled him back. "You're not going in there, buddy. Old Man Yen Sid would probably skin me for this in the first place. You're not going anywhere near the Realm of Darkness."

"But-"

"Don't worry, Sora," Ventus told him with a reassuring smile. "I promise. I'll be fine." He pressed his hand against his pauldron and a bright light enveloped his body, encasing him head to toe in armor similar to the pieces on the platform. "This'll keep me safe. I'll be back before you know it!" With that, he turned to the Dark Corridor and summoned his Keyblade again. He nodded to Sora, then to Lea, and dove into the Darkness.

"I'm coming, Aqua," he said softly as he passed through the Corridor. "Just hold on a little longer."


	4. Chapter IV: Light In the Darkness

Ventus emerged from the Dark Corridor with his Keyblade held ready, and he took a defensive step forward as he looked around the chaotic Darkness he found himself in.

"Aqua!" he called out as he started down the path in front of him, a rocky surface hanging in a void of nothingness. He figured it would be best not to look down. He strained his ears for any sign of his missing friend, but received no response. With a deep breath, he continued along the path and prayed he wasn't too late.

He jumped back and set his battle stance as a group of Neoshadows emerged from the darkness around him, itching to extinguish the bright light that he carried in his heart. He rolled to the side as one lashed out for him and struck his Keyblade through it, and it vanished as quickly as it had come.

"Okay," he grumbled. "I could use a warm-up. C'mon!" He threw his Keyblade at another of the Neoshadows and it fell back from the impact, and once he had called it back to him, he spun around and cut through yet another Heartless coming at him. As they erupted from the ground, they found it difficult to scratch through his armor, but they were relentless. Nevertheless, it wasn't long until he'd felled them all, leaving him alone and panting in the darkness as he scanned around for any strays that he had missed.

"Hmph," he huffed. "That all you got?" He straightened up and continued on down the path. It grew wider and more rocky the longer he was on it, and after some time, he thought he heard the soft sound of ocean waves lapping against the shore. He picked up his pace from a jog to a run. "Aqua!" he called again. "Can you hear me? Please, tell me you're okay!" His heart dropped as he heard something that sounded like a gurgling noise and sped up to a full on sprint.

"Hey!" he snapped as he reached the shore and found a menagerie of Pureblood Heartless swarming around something. Something slender with parts of blue, he realized upon a closer look, a figure laying on the sand and not moving. "Aqua!" He rushed toward the Heartless as he gathered up the dormant magic power in his body, focusing it into his Keyblade as he'd learned to do during his journey before he fell asleep. He was determined to bring Salvation to these creatures and knew just how to do it.

He threw himself into the middle of the writhing group of dark creatures, standing over the figure in the sand and braced himself as he felt the magic within him reach a breaking point.

"LIGHT!" he shouted and spun around while white tails of light surrounded his Keyblade as it lashed out, letting out a blinding blast. When it faded, the Heartless were nowhere to be found, and he panted. He took a moment longer to make sure they were gone before dismissing his Keyblade and kneeling down at the figure's side.

"Aqua?" He shook her shoulder gently, but she didn't respond, and a sick mix of guilt and terror filled his heart. Beyond whatever the Darkness had done to her inside, the past twelve years had not been kind to her. She had more cuts and bruises than he was willing to observe and she was even thinner than he remembered. On closer inspection, it looked like her ankle had been fractured. They were injuries he wasn't confident he would be able to fix up on his own. He shook her again slightly, but still received nothing in reply. With a regretful sigh, he decided it was more important to bring her home where she could rest and recover in peace.

He hoisted her onto his back as carefully as he could, hoping not to aggravate her injuries even further, and locked his arms underneath her while her head fell limp on his shoulder. Lea had given him two hours, he recalled, and he had no idea how much time had passed since he arrived. He started back toward the Dark Corridor, tightening his grip on his arms as he walked.

After some time, he stopped and perked up as he heard a soft groan escape her, and he held his breath as he felt her shift ever so slightly against his back. But before he could do anything, she let out a terrified scream and scrambled away from him, stumbling back to her feet and staring at him as- to his shock- she summoned the Master's Defender, the very same Keyblade their Master had once wielded.

"Aqua!" he raised his arms while she observed him, trying to hold herself in a defensive stance while she kept her weight off her injured ankle. "Aqua, relax," he said softly. "It's me, Ven." Her eyes narrowed with disbelief. "Okay, okay." He ducked down and pulled off his helmet, and as he straightened back up, he smiled warmly. "It's really me, Aqua." She didn't say anything, but stared at him in disbelief for a moment longer. After quite a bit of hesitation, she limped to him and carefully touched his cheek before placing her hand to it. He let out a soft breath of relief and put his hand over hers, leaning into it slightly.

"…Ven?" she finally nearly squeaked.

"It's me, Aqua," he said again. "I'm here. I'm awake." Tears welled up in her eyes before she stumbled forward and fell against him, clinging to him as she sobbed into his chest. He held her tightly in response, partly to help keep her upright and partly out of fear of what would happen if he let go.

"Ven… Ventus," she cried. "You're okay… I'm so sorry."

"For what?" he wondered as she pulled back to look into his eyes.

"I promised you when you fell asleep that I would be there to wake you up… And that I would bring Terra." He shook his head. "Ven, do you… Do you know what happened to him?"

"Xehanort happened," he said flatly, and she nodded slowly as her gaze lost focus. "Aqua," he beckoned, and she looked up to him again. "Let's just worry about getting you home for now." Before she could protest, he pulled her arms over his shoulders and hoisted her up onto his back.

"Hey!" she snapped, and he laughed as he started back toward the Dark Corridor again.

"I'm not letting you walk with that ankle of yours messed up," he told her, and she huffed something before surrendering and resting her chin against the top of his head.

"You got taller," she noticed. "Not much, but a little. Do you think you're done growing?"

"I hope not!" he scoffed. "You should see my friend Lea. He towers over me now. I bet he's as tall as Terra, if not more. I'm tired of being short. I'm twenty-seven years old, for crying out loud! …Give or take." This, apparently, was news to her.

"Wait… Ven, how long has it been?"

"Everybody's been telling me twelve years," he replied. "It's a shock, I know," he added as she let out an exasperated breath. "You've barely changed a bit, though. We've both taken really good care of ourselves, huh?" It took her a bit longer than he would have liked, but she finally laughed slightly and tightened her arms around his shoulders.

"I've missed you so much, Ven," she said. "Thanks for finding me."

"Of course," he smiled. And with a thought, he adjusted as best he could and pulled out the Wayfinder she had given him before they left on their respective journeys. Or rather, she left and he had just run away from home. "An unbreakable connection, right?"

"Ven…" she breathed and buried her face in his hair. "Thank you… Thank you for giving me hope. I was about ready to give up on ever making it back home."

"Never give up," he told her, and he frowned. "Our fight's not over yet, Aqua. In fact… I think what happened at the Keyblade Graveyard was just the beginning." He looked up and his smile returned. "Over there."

"Over where?" she wondered.

"See that portal thing?" he asked, nodding to the Dark Corridor ahead. "That's our ticket home." He paused as his smile grew. "You ready to leave this wasteland behind?"

"More than you know," she replied weakly. "Let's go home, Ven."

"Oh, speaking of which," he went on as he approached the Corridor. "I woke up in a place called Castle Oblivion, some weird place that was all white inside. What was up with that?"

"Castle Oblivion…" she echoed. "That… That's what was left of the Land of Departure, Ven." He stopped walking for a moment. "After you fell asleep, I needed a place to take you where you would be safe. Even though you were out, you still used your Keyblade to summon a portal and led us back home. But… when we got there, it had been nearly destroyed by Darkness and I found the Master's Keyblade. He told me that if something had happened to him, I had to lock the world away. It became Castle Oblivion. I knew no one would be able to find you without my help." She paused as he started walking again. "Wait, how did you wake up, anyway?"

"You can ask the guy who found me," he laughed. "My heart found a temporary home with somebody else. Maybe it led him to me or something." He stopped just before the Dark Corridor and tilted his head up to look at her. "Ready?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Let's go." He grinned and stepped through the Corridor, and a few moments later, they arrived back in the Chamber of Repose where Lea and Sora were waiting. Both had their own grins of relief at the sight of them, and Lea allowed the Corridor to close once they were through.

"Welcome back," he greeted. "You okay?"

"Glad to be home," Ventus replied. "Aqua, this is Lea, and that's-"

"Sora?" she finished as she looked at the Kingdom Key's wielder, and his smile grew.

"You look familiar," he realized as he approached them, and she pulled away from Ventus to stand on her own with some effort. "I met you when I was little, didn't I?" She nodded and smiled as well.

"You're a Keyblade wielder, aren't you?" she asked, and he nodded. "Hm… So you didn't need me anyway."

"What do you mean?" he asked, tilting his head as he locked his hands behind his head, and she started laughing. "What's so funny?!"

"You and Ven!" she giggled. "You're so much like each other."

"Well, he's the one who had my heart," Ventus told her as he dismissed the rest of his armor. "So I guess we rubbed off on each other or something. Or we're just a lot alike."

"Whatever," Sora shrugged. "I'm glad you're back safely, Aqua."

"Me too," she agreed and glanced around the chamber, and relief flooded her eyes as she found her armor and Keyblade, Stormfall, waiting for her. "Well, those have seen better days," she said lightly as she half walked, half limped to the platform. With a bit of focus, she touched the pauldron on her arm and the armor disappeared in a bright light that collected into it, and when she picked up her Keyblade, light enveloped it and repaired the cracks and dents it had developed over the years.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Lea said. "This room is creepy."

"There's a lot of stairs out there," Ventus told Aqua, shrugging. "Think your dignity will let me carry you a little longer?" She smiled and shook her head, and climbed up onto his back again.

"Lead the way," she said, and the four left the chamber. "Thank you, all of you," she added as they started up the spiral staircase. "I haven't smiled this much in years."

"Well, I like seeing you smile," Ventus replied, and she held him a bit tighter.

After the long walk up the stairs and a quick discussion with Ansem's apprentices, they emerged from the underground corridors and out onto the terrace in front of the castle. Aqua groaned as they came into the sunlight, shielding her eyes.

"Has light always been that bright?" she asked. "I'm glad to see it again, but it'll take some getting used to."

The group stopped and Sora and Lea both summoned their Keyblades as they found two figures in black coats waiting for them. One removed his hood, and Sora's brow furrowed as Aqua and Ventus stared at him.

"Xemnas," Sora spat, tightening his grip on his Keyblade.

"Aqua, Ventus," the leader of the former Organization greeted. "Welcome back. I've missed you both terribly."

"Shut up!" Ventus snapped. "Don't pretend like you're him. You're Xehanort. That's it!"

"Hmph," Xemnas huffed. "I see. Regardless, a reunion among friends isn't why we've come."

"Master Aqua," the other figure in the black coat beckoned. "I trust you have recovered your Keyblade."

"What business is that of yours?" she demanded, getting back to her feet as well as she could, and both she and Ventus summoned their Keyblades.

"Good," the figure nodded. "Then…" He raised his arm and stretched out his hand. "You won't need this any longer." The Master's Defender flashed into his hand and Aqua inhaled sharply while Ventus's brow furrowed and he grit his teeth.

"Give that back!" he growled.

"You have no right to take that Keyblade!" Aqua snapped, glaring at the figure holding their Master's weapon.

"Do I not?" he asked softly as he lowered the Keyblade to his side. He reached up with his free hand and slowly pulled back his hood. And as it fell, both Aqua and Ventus stared at him with blank shock.

"No…" Aqua breathed. "It… you can't be."

"Master… Eraqus?" Ventus barely managed to say, and Eraqus's unreadable golden gaze scanned over his former apprentices. His dark hair was still pulled back in a top-knot, but it had gotten longer and now bore streaks of silver. Whether that was because of his age or Xehanort's influence, no one present could be sure.

"This heart belongs to Darkness," he said stoically. "As it should. Any man who would take the lives of his apprentices bears a heart consumed by Darkness."

"Master!" Ventus pleaded, dismissing his Keyblade and stepping forward. "That wasn't your fault! I…" He clutched his chest and lowered his head. "I was ready to die to keep Xehanort from getting the χ-Blade. You were right!"

"It does not matter," Eraqus replied. "Prepare yourselves, all of you. Our battle draws ever nearer." With that, and a dark smile from Xemnas, a Dark Corridor opened behind them and they both departed before any of the quartet of Keyblade wielders could protest. It wasn't long until Aqua fell to her knees and Ventus knelt down at her side, both lost in their disbelief. Sora exchanged a brief worried look with Lea before crouching down next to them.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked, and neither immediately answered.

"I don't know," Aqua replied after a few moments of silence. "The Master… He always seemed so unshakable. He fought for Light at every turn, wanted to drive out Darkness…" She shook her head. "I guess the Fairy Godmother was right. You can't fight Darkness with Light and expect to win with no further problems…"

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes," Sora muttered, recalling a voice once telling him those same words. "We should probably tell Master Yen Sid about this." He looked up at Lea. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Lea nodded. Meanwhile, Ventus got back to his feet, though his eyes were cast down and he looked lost in thought. He hoisted Aqua onto his back once more and followed Sora in silence to find a place where they could board the Gummi Ship safely.

* * *

**Author's Note: **In case you're not aware, VentusXAqua is my OTP. Just saying.  
Oh yeah. And that.  
_"My own heart is darkness!"_


	5. Chapter V: Thirteenth

The group arriving from Radiant Garden found that Riku had gone to get Kairi while they were gone, and Yen Sid gave an approving nod once they were all assembled in his chamber. Aqua had a warm reunion with Mickey and she had been overjoyed to see Kairi again after so long. Kairi couldn't remember exactly where they had met before, and Aqua had let it go for the time being.

"I am glad to see you have returned safely, Master Aqua," the Sorcerer said as he worked his magic to heal her ankle. "At last, we have gathered seven Keyblade wielders; Seven Guardians of Light to fight Xehanort. Three Masters," he continued as he looked from Mickey to Aqua and finally to Riku, "Two on the level of Masters," his gazed passed over Sora and Ventus, and the latter's eyes widened, "And I know you have combat experience, Lea." Lea nodded. "Kairi," Yen Sid went on, "It is my hope that you will be able to fight on your own by the time the final clash arrives. Understand this: We are already outnumbered. You must be able to stand by yourself. Sora and Riku cannot have the distraction of protecting you, much as I am sure they will try."

"I understand," Kairi dipped her head, and Sora and Riku exchanged a worried look, but both remained silent.

"Now, all of you." The Sorcerer's gaze again swept over the seven Keyblade wielders assembled. "We must protect the Worlds from Xehanort and his ambitions at all costs. With that knowledge, are you all willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to stop him?" The tension in the chamber was nearly tangible as silence filled the room.

"Yes," Ventus spoke up, stalwart determination burning in his eyes. "I was ready to before, and I am now."

"Yes," Aqua agreed. One by one, the other Keyblade wielders voiced their consent, acknowledging that this was no game they were playing. Victory may mean death.

"I am proud of all of you," Yen Sid said with a smile. "Now, let us begin to discuss strategy."

"Please do!"

Eight pairs of eyes ranging from confusion to malice fell on a man seemingly standing on nothing just outside Yen Sid's chamber. He grinned as his one good eye looked over them, the other hidden by an eye patch.

"By all means, start talking," he said. "Don't mind me." Sora and Lea summoned their Keyblades, and both Ventus and Aqua followed suite a moment later. "Good to see you up and about, kiddos," he went on. "I bet Xemnas is thrilled his buddies are back."

"What do you want?" Aqua demanded, and he shrugged.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to pick a fight," Xigbar replied. "Just checking up on the heroes. Oh, and picking up something for the boss."

"You have no place here," Yen Sid said as he stood from his chair. "Be gone!"

"Okay, okay," the Freeshooter held up his hands and smiled. "One thing, then I'm out of your hair." He snapped his fingers and a Dark Corridor opened within the chamber. Kairi let out a yelp as a figure in a black coat grabbed her and pulled her in.

"Kairi!" Sora called and rushed in after her before anyone could stop him.

"Sora, no!" Riku chased after them both, and the Corridor shut behind them as Xigbar vanished into Darkness as well.

The trio from Destiny Islands tumbled out into the Hall of Empty Melodies within the Castle That Never Was, and both Sora and Riku scrambled to their feet and summoned their Keyblades. Kairi did the same a moment later and took a step closer to the boys.

"Sorry for the rough trip, kiddos," Xigbar said from above, now holding one of his arrowguns. "But three Keyblade wielders are a lot easier to deal with than seven and an angry magician."

"What do you want?" Sora demanded, and Xigbar shook his head.

"Same thing as usual," he replied and gestured his free hand to the side. The platform the Keyblade wielders stood on reacted and broke apart, catching Sora on one half and Riku and Kairi on the other. From elsewhere in the room came the Guardian summoned by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, and it grabbed both Riku and Kairi, holding them aloft and rendering their weapons useless. Sora stared, wide-eyed, at them before looking back up at Xigbar as his hands tightened on his Keyblade's handle.

"Let them go!" he snapped.

"Okay," Xigbar said with a chuckle, earning a confused look from the brunette boy. "On one condition, kiddo. They go, but you stay." Sora blinked.

"What…?"

"There's two ways this can end," Xigbar went on. "You leave without a scratch, but your buddies aren't so lucky. Dead. Done. Kaput. Deep-sixed. Use whatever term you want." Sora tensed, his heart pounding in his chest as he glanced back over at his friends while they struggled against the Guardian's grip. Xemnas appeared from a Dark Corridor in front of them and his Ethereal Blades materialized in his grip. He held one aloft near Riku's neck, who strained to pull away from it.

"The other way," the Freeshooter continued, "Is that you surrender and they get to go home. Your choice, kiddo." Sora lowered his gaze in thought for a moment.

"You're bluffing!" he said as he looked back up. "You need seven Guardians of Light for your plan. You can't kill any of us!" Xigbar grinned and snorted.

"Okay, okay, you caught us. Sort of. We can't kill the Princess there thanks to that heart of pure Light she's got." He lifted his arrowgun and pointed it skyward. "But you and your other friend? You're fair game. We don't need you guys as long as the Princesses of Heart are out there. It's just… easier to get you to fight. And besides: Just because we can't kill her doesn't mean we can't come close." He fired a shot into the air that disappeared quickly, and Sora spun around as he heard Kairi cry out in pain once it reappeared and struck her. Riku glared at Xemnas as anger burned in his eyes, and Sora looked back up at Xigbar.

"Stop!" he pleaded. "Don't do this! Don't hurt them!"

"You've got the power to make it stop, kiddo!" Xigbar retorted. "Just hand yourself over. You've got until three. One…" He shot another projectile that warped and struck Kairi again, and Xemnas moved his Ethereal Blade closer to Riku's neck.

"Ergh," Sora looked at his Keyblade, then to his friends with a grievous gaze.

"Sora, don't!" Kairi called. "Don't do it!"

"Tick tock, kiddo!" Xigbar taunted. "Two…" He fired another shot while Xemnas pulled his Blade back, ready to strike. The Freeshooter began charging his final shot, eye trained on Sora as Riku and Kairi both begged him to stand his ground.

"What's it gonna be?" Xigbar asked. "Last chance, Sora! You or them!" With that, Sora let out an enraged cry, throwing his Keyblade to the side and falling to his hands and knees.

"I give!" he said in a broken voice. "I give up! Just… Just don't hurt them. Let them go." Xemnas gave him an approving, albeit dark, smile and warped over to him as another figure in a black coat appeared at his side.

"Sora!" Kairi cried out as the Organization members yanked him to his feet, and he glanced over his shoulder and mouthed "Sorry" before they shoved him into a Dark Corridor and out of sight.

"Gah!" He fell flat and shoved himself back up only to find himself at someone else's feet elsewhere in the castle, and he looked up to find an elderly man standing over him, watching him with golden eyes. A smile slowly formed on his lips. "M… Master Xehanort?" the boy said slowly.

"Yes, we meet at last," Xehanort replied in a raspy voice. "Or, at the very least, you do."  
"What do you want with me?" he asked as Xemnas and another figure in the black coat stood on guard on either side of him.

"I am going to help you meet your destiny," the elderly Master said, and once again, Xemnas and his partner pulled Sora to his feet whether he wanted to go or not. Xehanort took several steps back and summoned his Keyblade, and his followers grabbed onto Sora's arms and effectively assured he wouldn't be going anywhere. "From you shall come the thirteenth Seeker of Darkness," Xehanort told him. "My thirteenth vessel, and one of the pieces that will form the χ-Blade."

"Seeker… of Darkness?" Sora echoed, dumbfounded. "I fight for Light! I'll never give into the Darkness!"

"It's true, the Light in your heart is strong," Xehanort remarked. "But do not mistake great Light for an absence of great Darkness as well. You are obsessed with power, boy. Your desire to protect your friends has doomed you to desperately seek to grow stronger, and such obsession beckons the Darkness ever closer to your heart. Your willingly surrendering your heart and becoming a Heartless only helped the process along. And now, you've fought so hard that you do not know how to cope with the Darkness inside you. The more you push it away, the stronger it becomes." He paused and his sinister smile grew. "Now, tell me. Are you ready to awaken?"

Sora cried out in agony as Darkness burst forth from his body, swirling around his hands and feet as he felt something stir in his heart. His desperate eyes pleaded silently with the Master to let him go, but Xehanort did not comply.

"Now, boy," he said, raising his Keyblade. "Let the Darkness within you come forth! Release what is imprisoned within you!" A ball of light that was a part of Xehanort's heart shot forth, and Sora shouted as it pierced into his chest and Darkness overtook his body. He fell to the ground as the Organization members released him, and he didn't move for some time.

"Huh," Xigbar huffed as he approached them. "Hope we didn't short-circuit him." He shoved the boy slightly with his foot, and before he could even think about preparing himself for it, Sora's hand rose and shot a blast of darkness that struck him and sent him flying back. "Jeez!" the Freeshooter snapped after he'd landed. "What's your problem?!"

Slowly, Sora got to his feet, and he looked down as he flexed his fingers and a smirk formed on his lips.

"I'll ask you once more," Xehanort said as he dismissed his Keyblade. "Are you ready to awaken?" Sora raised his head and his golden eyes met the Master's.

"Yes, Master."

"Good," Xehanort nodded. "The time for you to fulfill your purpose draws near. I expect no mistakes this time." Sora nodded and looked over as a grumbling Xigbar walked back over to them.

"Sheesh, didn't think you could pack that much of a punch right off the bat," he complained. "You trying to pick a fight?"

"With you?" Sora let out a dark laugh. "You're not worth my time! You're just a coward who wants power. You'll fight with the stronger side because you're afraid of what'll happen to you if you don't. You're pathetic!" Xigbar blinked and grit his teeth.

"Boy, aren't you special?" He sighed. "Can't help but think of that freak from-" He cut himself off as Sora summoned a Keyblade and pointed it at his throat, one of dark reds, blacks, and metals with chains crossing over it and a eye of darkness near both the teeth and the hilt.

"Want to finish that statement?" he inquired, raising one eyebrow. Xigbar raised his hands and lifted his chin.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Hey, old man! Call him off!"

"Enough," Xehanort commanded, and the Keyblade disappeared from Sora's grip. The boy turned back to the Master and frowned.

"The kid's stubborn," he said, looking down at his hand. "He's not strong enough to take back control, but… He's an irritating distraction if nothing else. As long as I have to deal with him, I won't be able to focus on the Guardians."

"Worry not," Xehanort told him. "We are not quite finished yet. Just as we need thirteen Seekers of Darkness, they need seven Guardians of Light. Now that you've awakened, we have no further need of the boy. He was only a means to an end. A proxy." He paused. "Other than the seven pure hearts, all hearts are made of Light and Darkness. Even mine. You were not stable before without Light to counteract your Darkness. But now, with my heart along with your own, we will avoid that problem." Once more, he summoned his Keyblade. "I will release you from your prison. But remember: Do not let your pride and overconfidence be your downfall once again. I will not tolerate any further mistakes."

"Understood." Sora dipped his head. "Now get me out of here." Xehanort pointed his Keyblade forth, and a light shot out of its tip and pierced Sora's chest, his eyes widened as Darkness appeared around him, pulling away from his body and forming into a figure dressed in a black coat. Once the figure had left him, he fell limp to the ground, his eyes back to their natural blue color, but dark and vacant. The figure, hood hiding his features, looked down at him and shook his head.

"What a pathetic excuse for a Keyblade wielder," he scoffed, and Xehanort looked up to Xemnas.

"Go and complete our transaction," he ordered. "With a fractured heart, he won't last long. Return him to his friends and he should survive." Xemnas nodded and hoisted Sora's body over his shoulder, then opened a Dark Corridor and stepped into it. The figure that had emerged from Sora began to follow.

"Where do you think you're going?" Xehanort inquired, and the figure turned back to him briefly.

"To go see how my own personal headache is doing," he replied. "Don't worry, I'll be careful." With that, he entered the Dark Corridor as well, and it closed behind him.


	6. Chapter VI: Separation, Part I

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the delay, everyone! My mom had back surgery last week, so that ate up a lot of my time. I should be able to get back on schedule now, though. Thank you for your patience!

* * *

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy had tried to come to the rescue of the trio from Destiny Islands, but they had only found Riku carrying Kairi out of the castle toward the city below with grim news that Sora had been captured. Distraught, they had returned to the Mysterious Tower to regroup.

"This is a grave occurrence indeed," Yen Sid said once Riku had explained what had happened. "Sora's heart is powerful. But if Xehanort truly has designs for him, then what can we do? Beyond losing him, we must consider that we are now missing a Guardian of Light."

"Then let's get back there and find him!" Ventus said a bit harshly. "As long as Xehanort has him, he's in huge danger!"

"We may already be too late," Yen Sid replied calmly. "Ventus, I know you care for Sora and your connection to him is deep. But we must think of the greater picture. This is about the fate of the Worlds, not just one boy."

"But that 'one boy' has protected the Worlds at every turn!" Riku argued. "A lot of us wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him." Yen Sid closed his eyes in thought.

"Xehanort made clear that he does not believe he needs Keyblade wielders to pit his Seekers of Darkness against, only that it is a preference. We must step forward carefully if we are to avoid him deciding that we are not worth the trouble. A final clash is inevitable. We must make sure we have a chance at winning, which means meeting his Seekers with seven Guardians of Light." Riku raised his head and looked over at the door, and his brow furrowed.

"We've got company," he said. "Really strong darkness. I can tell."

"I feel it too," Ventus agreed, and Yen Sid nodded.

"Lea!" Mickey beckoned. "Let's go see what they want." Lea nodded and followed the King out to the land just outside the Tower, and Ventus hurried out after them. They found two figures in black coats waiting for them, and one, Xemnas, had a limp Sora held over his shoulder.

"Peace," he bade as the three Guardians summoned their Keyblades. "We haven't come seeking a fight." He dropped Sora's body to the ground and turned back to open a Dark Corridor behind them.

"Sora!" Mickey started toward him, but stopped as the other figure, face obscured by his hood, stayed a moment longer and crossed his arms. Ventus stared at him as a chill crept up his spine, and he could almost feel the figure's hidden gaze on him. Then, without a word, he followed Xemnas and the Dark Corridor shut behind him.

Without any hesitation, the three quickly knelt down at Sora's sides and looked over him. He didn't respond to any attempts to get his attention, and Ventus's heart sunk as he found the boy's eyes were dark and vacant.

"Let's get him inside," Mickey said, and Lea hoisted Sora up and grumbled something about having to keep climbing up and down the stairs of the tower. Mickey followed behind him and Ventus began to as well, but cast one more look over his shoulder at the spot where the Dark Corridor had been moments before.

"Can't be…" he muttered to himself and headed inside. Once they had arrived back in Yen Sid's chamber, Riku and Kairi both rushed over to Lea as he set Sora down against the wall.

"Sora!" Kairi nearly cried as she knelt down at his side. "Sora?" She shook his shoulder, and, to their relief, he looked up slightly to her, though it seemed he couldn't focus on her.

"Sora?" Aqua bent over and looked into his eyes, and she took a quick breath before looking up at Ventus, much to his confusion. "Master Yen Sid," she said as he joined them.

"I know, Aqua," he nodded. "It would appear Sora's heart has been fractured." Ventus's eyes widened. "There is no darkness within him," the Sorcerer continued. "It has been ripped from his heart, leaving only his light. However, that light is fading…" He stroked his beard in thought. "Should it fade entirely, his life is forfeit."

"Sora!" Ventus scrambled up to the boy and peered into his eyes. "Come on. You can't go out like this!"

"Ventus," Yen Sid beckoned, and he looked up at the old master before standing and stepping back.

"Well, what do we do?" Riku demanded. "We can't just let him die! There's got to be some way to help him!" He turned to his friend, pleading look in his eyes. "Come on, Sora… You can make it through this!" Gently, he placed his hand against Sora's chest.

"Ri…ku…"

Sora slowly looked up at Riku's shocked face, and he blinked several times as life flooded back into his eyes.

"Sora?" the new Master said, and a grin overtook Sora's face.

"Riku!" He nearly tackled his friend with a hug and turned to pull Kairi in as well. "Kairi, Riku! You're okay… You're safe!" Kairi's eyes surrendered her tears of relief as she held Sora tightly and she couldn't help but laugh.

"We should be more worried about you!" she told him.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked as he managed to escape Sora's death grip of a hug. "What happened?"

"I don't know," he replied as his smile faded. "I remember Xemnas and someone else dragging me through a Dark Corridor… Then I think I saw Master Xehanort…" He frowned and grabbed his head, grunting. "It's all a big blur. I don't remember anything else. What happened to me?"

"What matters is that you are awake and safe," Yen Sid told him. "You need to rest, Sora." With Riku's help, Sora got back to his feet and nodded.

"Okay," he agreed and looked over the relieved faces of the other Guardians. "Uh, where's Ven?" They glanced around, but found no sign of him. He had vanished.

Ventus grit his teeth as he sped through the Lanes Between on his glider, encased in his armor as he made his way to The World That Never Was. He had departed as soon as he saw that Sora had recovered, hoping to slip out in the commotion when everyone else was distracted. As far as he was aware, he had been successful and saw no sign of anyone else following him.

He arrived at his destination, but didn't dismiss his glider until he made it to the castle itself. As far as he could tell, it was quiet, and he unequipped his armor as he headed through the entryway.

"How is it even possible?" he said to himself as his footsteps echoed through the emptiness around him. He stopped and whirled around as a Dark Corridor opened behind him and a figure in a black coat emerged- the same, as far as he could tell, that had accompanied Xemnas when they had returned Sora.

"You've taken a pretty big step out of bounds," he said, his voice one that Ventus had believed he would never hear again. He frowned but tried to force his tense muscles to relax.

"I'm looking for you," he replied.

"Why?" the figure inquired. "You want to fight?"

"No," Ventus shook his head and straightened up. "I want to talk."

"Talk," the coat echoed. "You're joking, right?" Ventus shook his head, and the figure sighed. "Boy, you really are a loser. Fine, whatever." He shrugged and lifted his hand, opening another Corridor behind Ventus. "We're leaving, though. Xehanort's lackeys won't be too happy about you snooping around here." He snorted. "Put on one of the coats, though, and you could probably blend in well enough as a Nobody." Ventus didn't reply, but activated his armor again and went through the Corridor with the figure following.

They emerged on a plateau overlooking the legions of Keys that had lost their wielders ages ago, littering the badlands as dust blew across them. The landscape was filled with cracks and craters, a land lost in time after serving as the battleground of the Keyblade War. Ventus looked over the graveyard below as he dismissed his armor, the echo of Xehanort's demands of him to become the χ-Blade in his ears.

"Vanitas," he said, turning to the figure in the coat behind him. "How are you still alive? I thought I destroyed you."

"You can blame yourself for that," Vanitas scoffed as he walked over to the edge of the cliff. He pointed to a small clearing some distance below where cracks and a small dip in the ground scarred the rock. "See that? That was us, Ventus. That was just because the χ-Blade had been forged. That's the kind of power we have." He opened his arms and gestured across the landscape. "Keyblade wielders are bringers of destruction. Even those who fight for peace and for light will ruin everything in their path. The sooner you understand that, the better."

"You're not answering my question," Ventus huffed, and Vanitas snorted as he turned to his lighter counterpart.

"I'm getting to that, moron. We were supposed to join back together when you finished off my body. But no, you just couldn't accept that, could you?" He shook his head. "We were still two hearts: One of Light and one of Darkness. Instead of becoming one, you forced us apart again when you destroyed the χ-Blade. But it injured us both and sent us into sleep. And when you went to go leech off of Sora, I followed." His muscles tightened even under his coat. "Thanks to you, I spent twelve years in that prison." He spat the words. "You never should have won that fight, Ventus. You never should have survived! You should have DIED all those years ago!" Despite being unable to see his face, Ventus could feel Vanitas's hostile glare on him, but he held his ground. "Why did a weak little loser like you survive? Why did you get all the good stuff?"

"What do you mean?" Ventus asked, and Vanitas nearly growled at him.

"You got to leave! You got friends! YOU got the warmth of people who care about you! You, the weakling! You, who should have died when Xehanort took you to Destiny Islands. You, the zombie sitting there reminding me of how weak I was! Xehanort had to take you away so I wouldn't outright destroy you!"

"Vanitas…"

"Shut UP! I can't stand your voice. I can't stand looking at your face. I can't stand YOU!" He stalked off toward the edge of the cliff once again. "I'm the stronger one. So why did you get to be so happy while I was stuck with Xehanort? I HATE him! I HATE YOU, Ventus."

"If you hate him so much, why are you helping him?" Ventus wondered as he approached his darker counterpart's back. "Darkness isn't the same as evil, Vanitas. Why are you doing all this? Don't give him what he wants. Don't forge the χ-Blade." Vanitas whirled around to him, fists clenched.

"Oh, I'm going to forge the χ-Blade, Ventus," he hissed. "That's still our destiny. And once I've got it, I'm going to waste him." Ventus could imagine the foul smirk on his face. "And once I'm done with him…" He let out a maniacal laugh. "I'll destroy your body, but I'll keep your heart alive. And you'll watch as I wash the worlds in darkness and take out everything you've ever cared about, starting with Sora and leaving Aqua for last." He started pacing around Ventus, who kept his eyes focused on the boy in the coat with every step. "You'll be powerless to stop me. I'll kill her, but I'll make it slow. It'll be painful. And you both will beg me to stop, to have mercy, but I won't. And once I'm done with her, maybe, MAYBE, I'll finally do away with you."

Ventus felt a chill run through his body at the dark entity's words, but he refused to let it show on his face, resulting in a rather stoic look with his lips pressed into a thin line. He didn't want to give Vanitas the satisfaction of messing with him like before, but he didn't doubt that the darker part of his heart was bluffing.

"Okay," he said with a deep breath. "Let's say you do manage to do all that. We join back together, you take control, you even kill Xehanort and get the χ-Blade." He paused, his level gaze on Vanitas. "You're probably right. I don't want to see my friends suffer. I'll probably beg and plead for you to spare them, especially Aqua. She's already dealt with enough and I don't want to see her get hurt." He shook his head. "But when you're finished, when you've got the χ-Blade and you've wasted everything and everyone I love, when you're surrounded by nothing but destruction, will you be happy?" Vanitas stopped and stared at him from under his hood.

"Excuse me?"

"Will destroying me inside and out make you happy?" Ventus asked again. "Is that really what you want?" Vanitas snorted and shook his head.

"You're something else, Ventus," he said. "Moron. I don't need happiness. I need strength. I need the χ-Blade." Ventus's eyes softened, and Vanitas tensed under his gaze. "Stop looking at me like that! I don't need your pity! You're a weak little nothing! You're worthless!" He let out a yell and summoned the Void Gear. "I may not be able to kill you right now, but I can make you wish you were dead!" Ventus rolled out of the way as Vanitas lunged at him and summoned the Wayward Wind.


	7. Chapter VII: Separation, Part II

**Author's Note: **-awkward smile- I am SO sorry about my absence over the past few months, but I've been super busy with work and school and cosplay and family stuff and writer's block and UGH. Hopefully I'll be able to get back into a decent uploading schedule again. Hoping to get Ultimativ done within the next month or so, so wish me luck!

* * *

Ventus rushed forth and rolled around to strike Vanitas in the back, upsetting his opponent's balance and allowing him a couple of extra hits before Vanitas vanished and came lashing out at him from above. He grunted and regained his footing, keeping himself light on his feet and ready to spring at a moment's notice.

"We don't have to do this, Vanitas," he said. "We don't have to fight!"

"Oh, shut up!" Vanitas snapped as fire enveloped the Void Gear, and he sent a wave of flames at his target that Ventus leapt out of the way from. Unfortunately, the flames apparently had a homing ability, and they returned and hit him in the back. Ventus skidded forward and grit his teeth as he readied his Keyblade and focused his magic.

"Wind!" he called and threw his Keyblade forth as raging winds engulfed it, knocking Vanitas off his feet and he landed on his back with a huff. He leapt back up and a wave of darkness erupted off him, and Ventus grit his teeth as he tried to hold his ground. Vanitas suddenly appeared in front of him and hit him hard with his Keyblade, and his eyes widened as he found himself shoved to the edge of the cliff they were standing on and the Void Gear pointed at his throat as streams of darkness enveloped it.

"You're strong," Vanitas mused. "You'll survive falling, especially if you get your armor before you hit the ground." Ventus could almost see his smirk under the shadows of his hood as his partial heart pounded in his chest. "You better hope one of your 'friends' finds you before long." Ventus's breath was heavy as he tried to step back, only for his foot to slip off the cliff and he wobbled to regain his balance. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes as he focused on what he knew was dormant within him.

"Light!"

Bright light burst forth from his body, sending Vanitas flying off his feet and landing hard on the rock several paces away. Ventus stumbled and fell to one knee, panting as he tried to regain the strength he'd used in that last-ditch attempt to break away. Vanitas forced himself back to his feet and Ventus did the same, and an eerie light appeared at the tip of the Void Gear. Vanitas pointed it forward.

"You're pathetic," he spat, though he sounded winded. From the Void Gear came several shots of energy that sped forth, aimed at Ventus, who squeezed his eyes shut.

"Forget it!"

Ventus peeked out to find Sora standing before him, volleying back Vanitas's attack at him with the Kingdom Key. Sora reset his battle stance, glaring at the boy in the coat.

"Sora!" Ventus breathed and ran up to his side. "Get out of here. He's dangerous!"

"Then you're not going to fight him alone!" Sora replied, glancing over at his companion. "Come on. Let's end this!"

"Sora," Ventus snapped as he readied his Keyblade. "Get away from him. Now."

"Aww, are you afraid I'll hurt your puppet?" Vanitas asked as he recovered himself. "The two people I hate more than anyone else. This must be my lucky day." He shook his head and sighed. "Too bad I can't kill either of you. But I guess I can savor the moment, beat you both into submission, and relish in the fact that you'll meet your ends soon enough."

"Boy, aren't you a piece of work?" Sora huffed. "Enough talk. Let's get this over with!" He rushed toward Vanitas and dodged around the wave of darkness the cloaked boy sent forth, following up with a hard blow from the Kingdom Key. Ventus followed quickly and volleyed him back, earning a grunt as darkness erupted from him again and sent the two Guardians of Light skidding back. Vanitas bowed over slightly, huffing a bit.

"Stupid light…" He growled. "I'm not too proud to admit I'm impressed you're back on your feet so soon, Sora."

"Nothing keeps me down for long!" Sora replied with a challenging smile. "If my friends are in trouble, you can bet I'll be there to protect them!" Vanitas stiffened and pointed his Keyblade forward.

"Always about your friends," he grumbled. "I'll tell you the same thing I told that loser," he pointed at Ventus, "Before. When the time is right, when the χ-Blade is ready to be forged, you'll see me choke the life out of Riku and Kairi. Then you'll see what good your 'friends' do you."

"Shut up!" Sora snapped and shot forth a blast of fire from his Keyblade. Ventus hurried and struck their adversary with a wave of light, overwhelming him long enough for Sora to run in and knock him to the ground. The Void Gear skidded across the rocks and dirt, and Vanitas panted for a moment before falling still.

"Sheesh," Sora muttered. "What a freak." Ventus braced himself against his knees and tried to catch his breath, exhausted from using so much energy in such a short time. It was only further proof that he needed to regain his strength before he had any chance of facing Xehanort. He looked up and his eyes widened as he found Sora walking over to the downed Seeker of Darkness, kneeling down at his side.

"Sora, wait-" Sora either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him, and he pulled back Vanitas's hood. What he found there sent him scrambling back, falling on his backside and shaking. Vanitas's golden eyes blinked open and he found Sora staring at him with some mix of shock and fear, stammering slightly. Vanitas smirked and chuckled darkly.

"Expecting someone else?" he inquired as he looked over the boy whose face he shared.

"What… what are you? Who are you?" Sora demanded as he got to his feet and summoned the Kingdom Key again. "Why do you look like me?!" Vanitas jerked his head toward Ventus.

"Ask him. It's his fault anyway."

"Vanitas!" Ventus growled, but a Dark Corridor erupted around Vanitas's feet and he vanished within it. Sora only stared blankly at the spot he'd been standing in as he lowered his Keyblade to his side.

"Vanitas…" he said dully, and Ventus frowned as he approached the boy.

"Sora, are you okay?" he asked, and Sora looked up at him.

"What did he mean? What's your fault?" Ventus took a deep breath and crossed his arms, looking down in thought.

"Vanitas is… the darkness of my heart," he began. "Around sixteen years ago, I was training with Master Xehanort and he wanted me to open my heart to darkness. I didn't, and he decided to rip the darkness from me himself. That darkness became Vanitas. But with my heart fractured like that, I was going to die. Xehanort took me to Destiny Islands, I guess to live out my last days without bothering him, and… while I was there, a newborn heart full of light reached out to me." Sora pointed at himself, and Ventus nodded. "You saved my life when you connected your heart to mine," he went on. "And when I finally defeated Vanitas and destroyed the incomplete χ-Blade we had forged, a final clash between a heart of light and a heart of darkness… I thought I had finished him off for good. But I guess when my heart left my body to sleep within yours, he followed." He looked down in shame. "You saved me, and this is how I repaid you. Brought that awful darkness into your heart, condemned you to be stuck in the middle of this battle of light and darkness… and all the pain Xehanort has caused."

Silence gripped the air save the sound of the wind blowing dust through the air. Sora looked lost in thought, his gaze unfocused and his head down. He shook his head and looked up to meet Ventus's gaze.

"Ven," he smiled. "The best thing I can do is to help other people. I want to heal their pain and protect their happiness. Just because there were a few hiccups along the way doesn't mean I'm not glad it happened. And with you in my heart, you gave me so many more ways to travel the worlds and keep people safe." He summoned the Kingdom Key again and held it up. "The Keyblade didn't choose me, not originally. But thanks to you, I'm able to wield it. And I've helped a lot of people because of that." He approached Ventus and shrugged. "Okay, so you brought a little darkness with you. But you also brought light and hope. And no matter what, I just wanted you to be happy and safe." Ventus smiled and wiped a bit of water from his eyes.

"Thank you, Sora. Thank you for giving me a second chance." He placed his hand on Sora's shoulder, but his smile faded.

"Ven?" Sora tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

"Pardon me," Ventus said softly and his hand drifted to Sora's chest, and Sora looked down at it. "Huh. That explains a lot."

"What?"

"You're like me," Ventus explained. "Your darkness has been ripped from your heart. That must be what Xehanort wanted you for… He wanted Vanitas back, plus the power he would gain from having your own darkness as well." He lowered his hand and looked to the spot Vanitas had vanished from. "No wonder he seemed even stronger… He was holding back. No question about it."

"Then we'll just have to make sure we're strong enough to fight back." Sora's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Oh, that reminds me!" He looked around the wasteland. "I wonder if he's still here." He turned back to his companion. "Um, do you have a way to get us down from here? I want to see if we can find a guy that's hopefully nearby."

"Sure," Ventus nodded, though he was a bit puzzled. He summoned his Keyblade and transformed it into his glider, earning an awed look from Sora. He stepped onto it and motioned for Sora to do the same on the back, and Sora carefully joined him and rested his hands on Ventus's shoulders. "Where to?"

"For now, down," Sora replied. "There should be a sort of valley between all these pillars or whatever they are. We're looking for an armored guy with a Keyblade."

"Wait, you know another Keyblade wielder?" Ventus asked as they took off, and Sora stumbled and his grip tightened as he tried to regain his balance.

"Yeah, and I think he has a pretty deep-set hatred for Xehanort. He doesn't seem to think he's all that useful for anything else, but maybe we could convince him otherwise." They both looked up at the sound of a portal opening and found another armored figure on a glider coming out of it.

"Aqua!" Ventus waved, disrupting Sora's balance again. She looked down and dismissed her armor as she joined them.

"Ven, Sora, there you are!" she said. "Sora, why did you run off like that? Everybody's worried sick. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sora nodded. "Ven and I handled things."

"Sorry, Aqua," Ventus agreed. "But I had to check on something." Aqua frowned.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," he nodded. "Vanitas is back. He managed to follow me to Sora's heart. Xehanort pulled him from Sora." Her brow rose and her eyes filled with worry as she looked from him to Sora.

"He already explained everything to me," he assured her. "Well, everything I need to know."

"Then let's get back to the Mysterious Tower," Aqua urged. "They're not happy about you hijacking the Gummi Ship."

"How else was I supposed to get here?" Sora asked with a grin, and she shook her head.

"Just like Ven… Neither of you can stay put."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Ventus chuckled. "Anyway, Sora found another Keyblade wielder somewhere around here, apparently. We're trying to see if we can find him again."

"Really?" she tilted her head. "Who is he?"

"I don't know his name," Sora replied as they descended to the valleys. "But he's REALLY powerful. Gave me the fight of my life."

"Wait, you fought him?" Ventus asked, slowing down his glider. "Then why are we looking for him?"

"Because I think it was a misunderstanding. Something about Xehanort." He frowned. "Which I guess makes sense if he wanted me to be one of his vessels… Or at least the darkness in me. Maybe the guy sensed that in me." He looked down and peered through the swirling dust of the Badlands until he spotted a figure below them. "There!" He pointed and the three Keyblade wielders quickly headed down and landed nearby.

Sora approached the armored figure before them, his plates of red and gold glistening in the dull light. He looked up from his place kneeling behind his Keyblade as the brunet boy came closer.

"You have returned," he greeted in a metallic, echoing voice. "Do you wish to challenge me again?"

"Actually, I wanted to introduce you to some friends of mine and see if you could help us." He turned around and gestured to his companions, but lowered his arm as he found them both standing in deathly silence, staring at the armored figure. The figure slowly stood, but did not draw his Keyblade. "Um…" Sora grunted. "Am I missing something?"

"…Terra?" Aqua barely managed to say. The armored figure's head shook slightly.

"No," he replied. "Terra is gone. Taken by Xehanort. I am only the hollow shell he left behind, the hatred that burned in his heart given form."

"You've been here all this time?" Ventus asked as he approached the Lingering Will. "Twelve years, just…. Sitting here?"

"I have nowhere to go, no role to play, " the Will said. "I am nothing. I have no place in the worlds. But try as I might, I cannot let go."

"Terra…" Aqua took her place at Ventus's side and reached out toward the Will, who only retreated a step.

"Do not treat me as a friend," he said bluntly. "You were right, Aqua. What else is darkness but hate and rage? That is all I have left. I am darkness with no heart. I am not Terra. Only his hatred. Only the negativity in his heart given form." Ventus and Aqua exchanged a grievous look.

"The three of us will always be one," Aqua said. "We'll find a way to bring you back, Terra. You're still our friend. We'll save you."

"Yeah," Ventus nodded. "I'm not giving up on you, Terra, even if you've given up on yourself. Friends forever." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Wayfinder Aqua had given him so long ago, and Aqua teared up at the sight of it. "No matter what happens, nothing can drive us apart. We'll always find our way back to each other. And look." He smiled. "We did. We're together again."

"No," the Will repeated. "Terra is not here. Terra has been overtaken by Xehanort."

"Keep telling yourself that," Ventus huffed. "But you know that deep down, you have more than just his hatred. You still care about us. Otherwise you wouldn't even be talking to us like this." The Will remained silent for a moment.

"…Perhaps," he finally agreed. "There is a slight flicker of… love."

"Keep that," Sora piped up. "Terra, I've heard a lot about you. You made mistakes, but we all have. And I've seen people crawl back out from the deepest pits of darkness, and I don't doubt you can do it too." The Will turned to him before looking down.

"Protect your light, young Keyblade wielder," he said, then returned to his Keyblade and knelt down once again.

"Terra," Aqua called, but the Will did not respond. "Terra?" Nothing.

"Boy, even his Will hides from us," Ventus muttered. "Well, at least we know he isn't completely gone." He turned to Sora. "You ready to head back?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded, crestfallen. "That… didn't go nearly like I thought it would."

"Don't worry, Sora," Aqua assured him. "Thank you for leading us to him. We'll figure something out. Now, let's return."


	8. Chapter VIII: Farewell

It had been a difficult fight against hopelessness as the Guardians of Light worked to fit in what training they could. Between Vanitas's return and the encounter with Terra's Lingering Will, it seemed Xehanort had been able to plan every step and outwit them at every turn. Every defeat had been calculated, every brief sense of security only a ruse. It was these thoughts Sora pondered as he sat outside the Mysterious Tower, looking up at the sky. Riku sat next to him, leg fidgeting as he went over his thoughts as well. Neither wanted to admit the concern and fear they felt, and they both knew as well as the rest of the Guardians that they had to press on no matter the odds. The moment they gave up would be the moment Xehanort had won for sure.

"Maybe we shouldn't have built the raft," Riku said out of nowhere, gaining Sora's attention.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he straightened up.

"We shouldn't have been trying to meddle in other worlds. We should have just stayed put. Then maybe we could have stopped all of this before it got this far." Sora looked down and sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Destiny is stubborn," he said. "I'd been connected to Ven's heart almost since I was born. Terra showed up and gave you the Keyblade. And what could we do when Kairi showed up literally out of nowhere? We knew about other worlds when we were just kids."  
"Destiny…" Riku mumbled. "Is it destiny that we have to fight this battle? Is it destiny that put Xehanort on his path to nearly destroy the Worlds?" He lowered his head. "I almost feel bad now. Right now, I just want to go back to the islands and live a normal, boring life in peace. No world travel, no Keyblade, no battle between light and darkness."

"I don't think that's an option, Master Riku," Sora reminded him and stood up. "Guess we just have to accept that we're part of something bigger than ourselves."

"Guess so," Riku nodded. "There's no point griping about it. We just have to do the best we can." Sora leaned his head back and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down again. But at an alarming sound, both he and Riku jumped to their feet to find a Dark Corridor opening before them, and two figures in black coats emerged.

"Vanitas," Sora snapped as his golden-eyed lookalike smirked at him. His companion had his hood up, but the Kingdom Key's wielder didn't recognize his build.

"What in-" Riku summoned his Keyblade and readied his battle stance. "Who are you?!"

"I'll explain later," Sora told him, then returned his attention to their visitors. "What do you want?"

"Much as I hate to say it, the Master has me playing messenger boy," Vanitas replied as he crossed his arms. "If you want to put an end to this, come to the place where it all began. We'll be waiting."

"But not for long," the other Seeker said, and Sora froze. "The Master has lost his patience with you."

"No…" Sora glanced from him to Riku, finding a concerned and bewildered look on his friend's face.

"Hmph." The figure removed his hood, revealing the same boy who had reached out for Sora when Destiny Islands was swallowed by darkness. "I can be such a disappointment."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riku- the Keyblade Master- demanded.

"You had a chance to be on the winning side," his Replica replied. "But you threw it away. I like to think I made the better choice."  
"Not like you had much of a choice at all," Sora pointed out, and the Replica shook his head.

"So… Back in Monstro, that wasn't just a nightmare," Riku said, tightening his grip on his Keyblade.

"Maybe not, but I was," Vanitas said with a snort. "I look forward to our rematch, Keyblade 'Master.'"

"Rematch?" Riku repeated. Vanitas eyed Sora for a moment before, much to the annoyance of the Guardians, yawning and stretching his arms up briefly.

"Like I said. Come to the place where this all started. We're tired of waiting. And if you don't feel like fighting, we'll just go gather up the Princesses of Heart and call it a day." He smiled darkly. "And I'm sure the Master will be happy to start with your friend Kairi."

"Like you'll be able to get through us," Sora growled, summoning his Keyblade and pointing it at their adversary.

"We already did," the Replica reminded them. "That's what got you into the mess of having a broken heart in the first place. Not that you've ever had the strongest heart. Like how I was able to take everything from you- your Keyblade, your friends, your hope."

"Oh, shut up," Riku hissed. "I've gotten stronger, and so has my heart. You're no match for us."

"Whatever," Vanitas shrugged and a Dark Corridor opened behind them. "Tick tock, Guardians." He turned and disappeared into the corridor with the Replica following, and once it had closed behind them, Sora sighed and massaged his forehead with his free hand.

"Can we get five minutes without them barging in?"

"Apparently not," Riku agreed. "I guess we should go report in. And maybe you can tell me a little more about that Vanitas guy on the way."

"Sure," Sora nodded. "It actually isn't what you think. Well, not entirely." He dove into the same explanation Ventus gave him as they started up the many stairs to Yen Sid's chamber, and Riku nodded as they reached the door.

"Sounds fun," he said a bit helplessly, and Sora shrugged as he pushed the door open.

"Master Yen Sid," he said, gaining the attention of the sorcerer and the Guardians gathered there. "We just got a visit from a couple of Xehanort's guys." He and Riku quickly explained what had occurred, and Yen Sid stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"The place where this all began," he mused. "The Keyblade Graveyard, no doubt. The same place where countless Keyblade wielders fell, the χ-Blade was shattered, and Kingdom Hearts was lost in darkness. He must mean to return to the brink before that darkness fell- when the χ-Blade and Kingdom Hearts were both within reach."

"So…" Lea scratched the back of his head. "He gets to decide everything, huh? Time, place, people… Do we spring his trap and call it a day?"

"I don't see much of another option," Aqua said. "If he does decide to go after the Princesses, even more innocent people could be hurt in the process. Either way, we'll end up fighting. We might as well do it in a wasteland where we're not putting anyone else at immediate risk."

"If Xehanort believes the time has come, then we must respond accordingly," Yen Sid agreed with a nod. "I had hoped we would have more time to train and prepare for this battle, but it seems that is not the case." He looked up and his gaze scanned over the Guardians. "I cannot begin to tell you all how proud I am of you. Remember, you hold the fate of the Worlds in your hands. But do not let that pressure overwhelm you. I trust that you will give your all." The Guardians voiced their agreements one by one, and Mickey turned to Donald and Goofy near the windows.

"Fellas," he smiled. "I want you to stay here. If things do go wrong, go back to the castle and make sure the Cornerstone stays safe. And…" His smile faded. "Tell Minnie I'm sorry."

"But King Mickey!" Donald protested.

"We're supposed t'protect you!" Goofy said. "We may not be Keybladers, but we can still put up a fight."

"And that's why I need you back home," Mickey replied. "This is bigger than anyone else. Your job now is to protect the Worlds, not me. Can you do that for me? Please." Donald and Goofy exchanged a worried look, but, after some hesitation, they both saluted.

"Whatever you say, Your Majesty," Goofy said, and Donald nodded in agreement.

"We'll wait for your return!" the magician said with a bit more force than necessary.

"Thanks, guys," Mickey nodded. "You're the best pals a fella could ask for." He looked up as Sora came to join them.

"We started this together," the Kingdom Key's wielder recalled. "Too bad we can't finish it together. But the King's right."

"Aww…" Donald looked down, and Goofy placed his hand on his companion's shoulder.

"Hey," Sora smiled. "Remember? No frowning, no sad faces. This boat runs on happy faces." They both looked up and he opened his arms, pulling them both in as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"All for one and one for all," Goofy said, and Sora nodded as he released them, then turned to the other Guardians.

"Are we ready?" Kairi wondered. "There's no time like the present."

"Be prepared for anything," Yen Sid cautioned. "Remember that no matter what happens, you must focus on the protection of the Worlds. Do not let anything sway you from that goal."

"Yes, sir," several of them replied.

"All right, everybody!" Mickey forced a smile. "Let's go and win the day." The group left the chamber and headed out to board the Gummi Ship, proving to be a bit of a tight fit with all seven of them, and set out for the Keyblade Graveyard.

When they arrived, they found no sign of Xehanort or his Seekers of Darkness among the lifeless Keys littering the wasteland. Ventus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but couldn't sense the presence of his darkness anywhere nearby. He frowned.

"Where are they?" he wondered. "It isn't really Xehanort's style to just sit back and wait. I expected some long speech about how all light must eventually fade and it's destiny that we've gathered and all that stuff." An uneasy chuckle passed through them.

"The place where it all began," Riku said as he looked around. "This is it, right?" He looked over the many Keys and crossed his arms. "What's the hold up?"

"Xehanort!" Aqua called out. "We're here. Show yourself!" But there was no response, and the only sound was the wind blowing through the Badlands. She frowned, puzzled.

"The place where it all… began…" Sora looked down in thought. "Wait." Alarm filled his eyes. "What if he doesn't mean here?"

"Where else could it be?" Lea inquired.

"The place where Xehanort was born, where he started his journey," Sora thought aloud. "The place where Riku and I are from. The place where my heart reached out to Ven. Where Riku got the Keyblade. Where Kairi ended up after her world was destroyed. Where we met you, Aqua. Where you recovered your memories, Ven." Both Riku and Kairi stared at him, concern written all over their faces.

"No," Riku said firmly. "No. Not the islands."

"Yes," Sora nodded. "Destiny Islands."

"But-" Kairi stammered, looking around the wasteland. "Look at all of this! The craters, the death, the destruction… We can't let that happen back home!" Riku placed his hand on her arm and shook his head.

"I'm not sure we have a choice," he admitted. "We have to go to Xehanort. And if… if destroying one world means saving the rest, then we have to go."

"But what about our families? Our friends?!" Kairi demanded. "What about protecting innocent people?"

"Maybe we can keep the fighting contained," Sora said. "And… All this," he gestured around their surroundings. "This was caused by thousands of Keyblade wielders fighting for all sorts of different reasons. Our fight… Well, honestly, it probably won't last that long. We either win or we lose." Kairi didn't look convinced, but she didn't say anything else. She looked up as Aqua came to her side.

"I'm so proud of you three," the blue-haired master said. "You've had to deal with so much for being so young." She paused and shook her head. "I'm sorry we couldn't stop this before. You shouldn't have to fight our battle for us."

"This would have come to us either way," Riku replied. "Now let's go and end it." With a grim feeling over them, they boarded the Gummi Ship once again, bound for the Islands.


	9. Chapter IX: The Forging

The Guardians of Light arrived at Destiny Islands and stepped warily onto the islet by the Paopu Tree with Keyblades at the ready. Sora took a deep breath as he looked around the crystal blue oceans and the swaying palm trees of his childhood home, swallowing back a wave of nausea and fear. To confirm those fears, Xehanort appeared from nowhere near the dock with Vanitas at his side.

"Behold," the elderly master said as he gestured around him. "A place lost in time, a prison surrounded by water, a tiny world that will never know the truth. A place of beginnings, certainly, but far from one of endings."

"Then why end things here?" Sora demanded, clenching his fists.

"Foolish boy," Xehanort chuckled. "This is not an ending, but a beginning." He looked to his apprentice and nodded.

"The χ-Blade is the greatest of Keys," Vanitas said. "A Key that will open the door- one that leads to all worlds. Then, Keyblade wielders will flock from every corner of our universe to battle for Kingdom Hearts. The Keyblade War will begin once more."

"I certainly don't need to hear this nonsense again," Aqua said curtly. "Master Xehanort, why would you do all of this? We're meant to protect the worlds, not destroy them!"

"Ah, but the worlds you know are only fragments," Xehanort replied. "Unnatural pieces of the World they once were. Ruin brings about creation. It is time to create the next World." A smile formed on his face and he summoned his Keyblade. "Destiny has spoken. Here, seven Guardians of Light and thirteen Seekers of Darkness have gathered. The χ-Blade will be forged!" At his words, the remaining Seekers of Darkness appeared from Dark Corridors around the Guardians, all with weapons ready. Storm clouds swirled in the sky, blocking out the sun and casting shadows over the island as the calm seas became raging waves.

"It's now or never!" Mickey called out. "Remember, fellas, light will never go out!"

Riku started for Master Xehanort, but found himself intercepted by his Replica, who glared at him while he summoned the Soul Eater. The Master grit his teeth and swung his Keyblade quickly, rolling to the side with his momentum to avoid a shot from Xigbar nearby. His Replica countered him with a shot of Dark Firaga, and he dodged out of the way, following up with a strike of light from the Way to the Dawn. He ducked as Ansem's guardian came at him, swearing lightly under his breath as the Heartless struck for him.

"Xehanort!" Ventus snapped as he aimed for his former master, but, much to his chagrin, Vanitas countered him and knocked him back.

"You're mine," the dark part of his heart hissed. "I'll make you _suffer._" Ventus grit his teeth and threw his Keyblade to the side, managing to hit Vanitas in the back as it returned to him. He gathered up his strength and imbued his Keyblade with light, then rushed forward and struck quickly. Vanitas stumbled back, but smirked and vanished briefly as another of the Seekers- one Ventus didn't recognize- took his place.

Meanwhile, Sora blocked one of Xemnas's Ethereal Blades and rolled to the side, swinging his Keyblade at Xehanort's younger self. He raked the teeth of his weapon across the youth's side, sweat beading on his forehead. He turned back to Xemnas just in time to receive a blow to his left arm, sending pain shooting through it. He ignored it and flipped his Keyblade briefly, then surrounded himself in fire magic that scorched Xemnas's coat.

"Master Eraqus," Aqua pleaded as the Master faced off against her. "Please, remember who you really are! Don't let the darkness win!"

"Stand and fight, Aqua," he replied. "Do not let your heart be swayed."

"But-"

"You'd best listen to him, Aqua," another Seeker advised as he swung a Keyblade at her back, sending her arching forward. "Nothing in the past matters. There is only the battle of light and darkness." She recovered her balance and turned around to find Terra standing behind her- or rather, Terra under Xehanort's influence, the same she had fought before she had been lost in the Realm of Darkness. Her heart ached as he and Eraqus both took their aim at her, and she cast a barrier around herself to block them. She cloaked herself in thunder magic and rushed for them, shocking them both and splitting them apart.

All the while, Lea's newly recovered heart pounded in his chest as he blocked Saïx's Claymore and countered as well as he could. Saïx remained as stoic as ever, betraying nothing on his face. Part of him wanted an explanation, to see if he could somehow get Isa back, but he figured there was no time for it. He couldn't let himself be distracted by something as petty as old friendship that had waned over the past decade. A strike of light caught his attention as it knocked Saïx off balance, and Lea looked over to receive a nod from Kairi before she returned her attention to her own opponents.

Sora fell into step with Riku with several of the Seekers surrounding them, and they exchanged a nod before launching their Keyblades up, light shining around them as they spun around and struck the Seekers. Riku's Replica lost his footing and fell to the sand, and Riku delivered a final blow to him that left him fading into darkness.

"H-How?" he demanded. "You locked away your power. You couldn't…"

"My strength is my light," Riku replied, and he didn't bother to listen to anything else the Replica had to say.

"What a shame," Ansem remarked. "That both of you will fall today."

"Not likely!" Sora called, but quickly turned his attention back to Xemnas instead. Riku shook his head and aimed for Ansem, determined to finally put an end to him once and for all.

Ventus panted slightly as he faced both Vanitas and Xehanort, gripping the Wayward Wind. He ducked under an icy blast from his former master and threw his Keyblade forward, scoring a blow on Xehanort, but Vanitas took the opportunity to teleport and strike him in the side. Ventus spun around, causing several orbs of light to erupt around him. But once they died down, he stumbled and felt his heart pounding, almost aching. Darkness cloaked Xehanort's Keyblade and he smiled as he pointed it skyward, and that darkness shot up above and spread over them.

"What the…?" Sora's knee buckled under him and he gripped his chest as his heart reacted to the darkness falling, and the young Xehanort looked up with a satisfied, albeit dark, smile.

"The time has come," he said. "Light and darkness in a final clash will make way for a new beginning." Sora opened his mouth to argue, but dizziness overtook him and a light shone around his body, one that left him a moment later and rose into the sky. Six other lights joined it followed by thirteen pieces of darkness, and a wave of dread washed over him as they reacted to each other, swirling and jerking around violently.

"There, you see?" Xehanort said as he lifted his hand toward the clashing light and darkness. "Witness the rebirth of the χ-Blade!" The mass of light and darkness began to take shape, and blasts of both elements shot out from it. The Guardians dodged out of the way of those aimed at them, and Sora watched, half-horrified, as the time-displaced Seekers of Darkness took the hit and vanished into nothingness, leaving behind Xehanort, Vanitas, Xigbar, Saïx, Eraqus, and Terra.

The other blasts left holes in the sand and rock around them, cracks and craters that scarred the landscape. Sora, Riku, and Kairi all watched in horror as a powerful strike of darkness hit the Paopu Tree, breaking into splinters beyond any hope of growing again. Kairi cried out and stumbled, and Riku caught her with one arm before she lost her balance. Grief-stricken, Sora turned his attention back to the problem at hand to see the lights and darknesses let out one final wave that knocked most of them off their feet, and in its wake, the χ-Blade came into being.

"So much for not forging it," Lea said with a cough as he tried to get back to his feet. Xehanort's eyes glimmered with triumph and he approached the χ-Blade proudly.

"Destiny has spoken," he said. "Here, the χ-Blade has been reborn! The Keyblade War will begin anew, and Kingdom Hearts unlocked!"

"Xehanort!" Mickey called out as the elderly master reached out for the χ-Blade. But before he could claim it, the Wayward Wind, brimming with light, struck him and knocked him back several paces. Ventus hurried toward him and reclaimed his Keyblade, clenching his teeth as he glared at the master.

"You'll _never _get the χ-Blade," he hissed. "Not as long as I'm alive! All the pain and suffering you've caused me, my friends, and everyone else, I won't let it be in vain. Your end has come, Xehanort!"

"I liked it better when you were too broken to talk back," Vanitas hissed. "You're finished, Ventus. You and your friends!"

"I liked it better when you didn't talk at all!" Sora snapped back as he swung the Kingdom Key at Vanitas, catching him off guard. He growled and turned his attention to Sora, who gave him a challenging smile. "Ready? I'll prove my light will always conquer my darkness!"

"Boy, you're even more unbearable than that loser." Vanitas sent a wave of darkness at Sora, who blocked it and countered with a strike of light.

Meanwhile, Lea frowned as he struck for Saïx once again, bathing his Keyblade in flames. To his surprise, Saïx did nothing to block or dodge, and the force behind the attack knocked him to his back. Lea grit his teeth and pointed his Keyblade at his opponent, but hesitated.

"Damn having a heart," he muttered. Saïx panted slightly in the sand, meeting Lea's gaze with his own.

"Lea," he beckoned. "Finish me off…"

"Wait, what?" Lea blinked. "You _want _me to?"

"I've hurt my best friend so much," Saïx said as he laid his head back. "I cannot fight the darkness, Lea. I have nothing left. My end has come no matter who takes my life. Xehanort will not stand for… competition."

"I see…" Lea looked down and shook his head.

"At least I know you'll be quick about it," Saïx continued. "I can't ask for your forgiveness, my friend. I let my own ambitions cloud my mind, and by the time I realized it, it was too late."

"Wait, then why are you so… free-willed now?" Lea asked, trying to control the break in his voice.

"Hm…" Saïx smiled briefly, the first one Lea had seen in a long time. "Perhaps some of your light has rubbed off on me." He closed his eyes. "If you ever get a chance for any reason… Tell Roxas I'm sorry."

"Tell him yourself," Lea stammered, gesturing over to Sora's fight with Vanitas. "He's right over there."

"Come now, Lea," Saïx breathed. "Please. Put an end to me." Lea blinked back the hot water stinging his eyes as his heart ached, and he only nodded.

"G-Good bye, Isa." With that, he raised his Keyblade and, looking away, struck it down hard. Saïx let out a pained grunt, but fell silent, and Lea returned his gaze to him to find his body fading into darkness.

Near the other side of the beach, Aqua's Keyblade collided with the Master's Defender as she faced Eraqus, and Riku intercepted Terra as he tried to attack her. The two masters fell into step with each other, back to back and Keyblades ready.

"You gave me the Keyblade so I would fight for the worlds," Riku said. "Didn't you? You saw a Master in me even when I was little. How could you let darkness take over your heart?"

"All hearts begin in darkness, and all must return to it," Terra replied, narrowing his golden eyes. "You've only delayed the inevitable, Riku." Riku dodged to the side as Terra attack him, drawing his attention away from Aqua. She cast a barrier that shattered once Eraqus had hit it, and the pieces flew forth and razed him. She followed up with several strikes, her Keyblade strengthened with magic, and soon Eraqus had fallen to the ground, darkness flickering around him.

"You've improved so much," he noticed. "Well done, Aqua. Never let your journey end."

"Master," she frowned. "Why… why are you fighting with Xehanort?"

"My own heart is darkness," he replied weakly. "But yours… Keep your light strong, Master Aqua. Do not make the same mistakes I did." He raised his hand and darkness swirled around it. "Forgive me… I have failed you all." The darkness he summoned erupted in a powerful blast that managed to knock Aqua off her feet and disrupt Riku's balance several paces away, and when they came to, Eraqus was gone and the Master's Defender lay in the sand in his place.

To Riku's surprise, Terra suddenly ceased his attacks, and he panted slightly as his eyes widened. Aqua stumbled back to her feet and made her way to Riku's side to face him, but her former companion did nothing else to harm them. He only shook his head.

"No more." With those words, he vanished into darkness with Aqua calling after him, but she received no reply.

"Well, old coot? What now?!" Xigbar demanded as Kairi and Mickey forced him back to rejoin the master. "Three against seven? What's the plan from here?"

"All lights must fade," Xehanort said as he blocked Ventus's Keyblade. Ventus clenched his teeth and followed up with several strikes, managing to send Xehanort back a bit. Xigbar, meanwhile, grunted and bowed to the side as Kairi hit him.

"That's for kidnapping me!" she snapped. Riku hurried to her side to support her while Aqua joined Ventus, eyes trained on the elderly master.

"Why can't you just accept defeat?!" Vanitas demanded as he panted, bracing himself against one leg while holding his Keyblade up. Sora's muscles were exhausted and his injuries were starting to become more than a nuisance, but he pushed through and lifted his Keyblade.

"Because the darkness will never take my heart," he replied. "You've been with me a long time, Vanitas. I just never realized it until now. But even so, you should know that I've always kept my light strong." Vanitas scowled at him. "And as long as I have my friends, I won't fall to darkness!" He lifted his Keyblade as light shone around it, and jumped up to slash it through his target. Vanitas bowed back, his Keyblade flying from his grip, and darkness flickered around his body as he collapsed to one knee.

"Th-this isn't over," he panted. "Your heart is weak, Sora… Just you wait. You'll see!" With that, he vanished, becoming darkness itself that disappeared just as quickly. Once he was gone, Sora stumbled and gripped his chest as a sick feeling washed over his heart, and his vision blurred for a moment before he shook his head and refocused on the task at hand.

While Ventus and Aqua dealt with Xehanort, Riku and Kairi had managed to trap Xigbar near the shack and he appeared too exhausted to warp away. Despite his imminent loss, he grinned and chuckled hoarsely.

"Not bad, kiddos," he shook his head. "Keep forgetting… Don't mess with Keyblade wielders. Guess the old man wasn't all he was cracked up to be."

"No more hurting my friends," Riku said flatly. "This is the last time, Xigbar. You're done."

"I figured that out," Xigbar replied. "Just put me out of my misery." He tossed one of his arrowguns to the side and shrugged. "Better than having to listen to any of you rant about light again." Riku's brow furrowed and he exchanged a quick look with Kairi, who, despite her crestfallen look, nodded slightly. He turned his attention back to the Freeshooter and lifted the Way to the Dawn, and once he had struck, Xigbar let out his last breath as something of a laugh as he faded away.

As the only remaining Seeker of Darkness, traces of worry appeared in Xehanort's eyes as Ventus glared at him, his anger evident on his face. Aqua stood beside him and Sora quickly joined them with the Kingdom Key at the ready.

"How is this possible?" Xehanort inquired. "All light must fade. Its tyranny must end!"

"No," Sora shook his head. "Master Xehanort. No matter how deep the darkness, there will always be a light that can never go out. Sure, we need a little darkness, but light keeps the worlds safe, brings out the good in people. Keyblade War or no, you can't destroy that." He paused and glanced over his friends, injured and exhausted, but alive. "That's how we've gotten this far. We follow the light in our hearts, and that light always beats out the darkness! It brings people together. That's why we can fight as one, even if you had more than us. Your Seekers of Darkness couldn't reach out to each other, share their strengths, give each other the drive to go on. Darkness won't bring the worlds together. Light will. And maybe one day, we'll be able to prove it."

"And we are the Guardians of Light," Riku added as he and Kairi limped over. "We can't let anyone threaten that light or the worlds the way you have. You've had plenty of chances, Xehanort. But this is where it ends."

"You will see…" Xehanort said. "Darkness will consume the worlds. You are only delaying the inevitable." He stumbled as darkness burst forth around him, and his eyes flickered as he managed to keep a shaky grip on his Keyblade. The Guardians held up their Keyblades and pointed them at the master, light forming at their tips. At once, the lights shot out and formed a brilliant beam that dispelled the darkness around him, piercing through his chest. The darkness disappeared, consumed by the light, and Master Xehanort fell to the sand and didn't move.

The Guardians stood there in silence for several heartbeats that felt like years, and their trance didn't break until both Lea and Kairi sat back in the sand, exhausted.

"Guess wielding a Keyblade is more than just strength," Lea remarked as he caught his breath. He looked up and sighed. "Now, what do we do about that?"

The χ-Blade remained suspended in the air above them, claimed for neither light nor darkness. No one dared approach it. Sora could feel its power rippling through the air, and he scanned over his companions as he lost himself in thought.

His eyes widened as he saw Xehanort shift in the sand, tightening his grip on his Keyblade. He heaved himself up and began to swing, aimed at the nearest Guardian of Light: Riku. Time itself felt like it was moving in slow motion.

"RIKU!" Sora cried out and sprinted forward, fighting through illness and exhaustion. Riku turned around just in time to watch in horror as the teeth of Xehanort's Keyblade cut through Sora's side before falling to the sand, its wielder lifeless. Sora let out a grunt of pain and lost his footing, panting as he started to fall, and Kairi called his name as she rushed over to catch him in her arms.


	10. Chapter X: The New Wielder

Sora collapsed to the ground, holding his injury as blood seeped through his fingers, and Kairi blinked back her tears as she cradled his head in her lap, trying to prop him up a bit and out of the sand. Riku skidded over to them and crouched down at his friend's side, taking Sora's hand in both of his as the other Guardians looked on in horror.

"You'll be okay, Sora," Riku choked out. "We'll get you fixed up. Right, Kairi?"

"Of course," Kairi nodded as she tried desperately not to cry. "You'll be fine!" Despite his condition, Sora managed to smile and looked up at her.

"As long as you guys are okay, that's all I need," he told her. "Nothing else matters…"

"Don't talk like that," Riku pleaded as his hands tightened on Sora's. "Just… stay awake, keep breathing." He summoned his Keyblade and focused his magic, but nothing happened. "What… Why isn't it working?!"

"There are some things even magic can't heal," Aqua told him gently from her place at Ventus's side a few paces away. They both held in their grief, instead letting the three friends have their moment together without worrying for anyone else.

"Really," Sora breathed. "It's okay. We… we won. We did it." Kairi forced a smile and rested her hand on his over his wound.

"Yeah, we did. We saved the worlds." He smiled and shut his eyes, and Kairi jostled him a bit to capture his attention again. She looked up to find Riku staring at something, and he got to his feet.

"I swear I'll be right back," he said. "Okay, Sora? I'll be right back."

"Okay," Sora replied. "Take your time… Not like I'm going anywhere." Riku bit his lip and exchanged a quick, worried glance with Kairi before dashing off toward the water, stumbling a bit as his own injuries from the battle acted up. He reached down and retrieved something, then hurried back over and sat down at Sora's side. Blinking back the water in his eyes, he held out his find.

"A Paopu Fruit," Kairi marveled as she looked at the yellow star-shaped fruit.

"The last one, I think," Riku agreed and looked from her to Sora. "I know they say that when two people share one, their destinies become intertwined…"

"But what about three?" Kairi wondered, tilting her head and looking down at Sora. "What do you think?" Once again, he smiled weakly.

"Friends forever, right?" He paused, catching his breath again. "Worth a shot." Kairi looked back up to Riku and nodded, one he returned as he started pulling the Paopu Fruit apart into three pieces. He handed one to Kairi and Sora reached up to take the other.

"We'll always be together," Riku said with a strained voice. "Right? It's a promise."

"Promise," Sora replied as he held his piece. "Riku."

"Yeah?" Riku asked.

"Take care of her," he said, and Riku felt his heart clench. After a moment, he nodded slightly. With that, Sora lifted his piece of the Paopu Fruit to his mouth, and his friends did the same.

"Mm…" Kairi smiled slightly. "It's so sweet. Like the sun." Riku nodded as he swallowed.

"Yeah," he agreed. "What do you think, Sora?" They looked down to find Sora had closed his eyes, and his head lay limp in Kairi's lap. "Sora?"

"Come on, Sora," Kairi pleaded and shook him a bit. "Sora?" She looked up to meet Riku's alarmed gaze before looking back down. "Sora!" she cried as her tears spilled over.

"Come on," Riku managed to say. "Wake up. Sora!" No matter how many times either of them called his name, he didn't stir, and Kairi lowered her head as her tears dripped onto his cheek. Riku wiped his eyes and hung his head as his body trembled. Something caught his attention, however- almost like a sharp point in his hand. He couldn't say it hurt, but more like he was missing something. He raised it to inspect his palm, but could find nothing out of the ordinary.

Then, from nowhere, came a flash of light, leaving behind the Kingdom Key in his hand. He about stopped breathing as he stared at it, looking from it to Sora and back.

"What the…" He blinked several times to make sure he wasn't imagining things. "What's going on?"

"The Kingdom Key wasn't Sora's personal Keyblade," Mickey explained as he came to Riku's side. "It was created to protect the Realm of Light. Even more than other Keyblades, it chooses its wielder." He shook his head. "Sora's heart must have chosen you to wield it in his stead." Riku lowered the Kingdom Key and returned his gaze to Sora. He took his friend's hand and held it tightly as he closed his eyes.

"If that's what you want," he mumbled. "I won't let you down, Sora. I promise." He opened his eyes and felt something brush against his hand. He dismissed the Kingdom Key and gently uncurled Sora's fingers to find he had been holding a seed. He took it and inspected it, and a helpless smile formed on his face.

"That's a Paopu seed, isn't it?" Kairi asked, and he nodded. "The Kingdom Key and the Paopu Tree… He knew we couldn't lose either of them." She wiped her eyes and leaned down to kiss Sora's forehead. "Thank you, Sora. Thank you…"

While he watched Riku and Kairi grieve and say goodbye to their friend, Ventus crossed his arms and held them close to his body as he tried to deal with the raging emotions in his heart. He'd been connected to Sora for so long, he wasn't sure he could function normally without him. Aqua wrapped her arm around his shoulders and he leaned into her as several drops of water slid down his cheeks.

"He gave me a second chance…." He mumbled. "Saved my life, gave my heart a place to sleep safely. And this is how I repaid him… dragged him into a fight that wasn't his and couldn't protect him."

"It's not your fault, Ven," Aqua told him. "We were all prepared to give everything to stop Xehanort. And we did." She looked up to the χ-Blade and frowned. "However, there is the issue of what to do with that."

"Couldn't we just break it apart again?" Lea asked from his place in the sand. His voice was almost lifeless.

"No," Aqua shook her head. "If we do that, we risk this happening again. Another Xehanort. Someone who has heard the legends and wants to wash the worlds in darkness." She paused as she observed the χ-Blade. "What it needs is a guardian, someone to watch over it and Kingdom Hearts. Someone to wield it, but who won't be tempted to misuse its power." No one immediately said anything.

"Who would you suggest?" Riku said from his place at Sora's side. He sounded absolutely exhausted.

"I'm not sure," Aqua admitted. "We'd need someone whose heart is strong enough to wield it properly, but one who won't yield to the darkness no matter what the circumstances. Someone who understands what the worlds need, who will protect not just light, but darkness as well." Her eyes lit up, and she turned her gaze to Ventus. He blinked and stared at her as he realized just what it was she was thinking.

"No, no way." He lifted his hands and shook his head. "I've been fighting for over a decade to keep that thing away from me. I don't want anything to do with it."

"Ven," she said gently. "You, more than any of us, have faced the darkness in your heart and triumphed. Your light is about as pure as it comes, but you don't want to exterminate darkness. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, and… we can't just leave it out in the open. The rest of us… Even if our intentions were good, we'd abuse it. Try to change the course of light and darkness. But you won't… right?"

"I guess," he muttered and looked down.

"Ven," Kairi said weakly as she turned her head to him. "Sora… Sora died to keep that χ-Blade out of the wrong hands." Her voice broke again and she took a moment to compose herself, holding Sora tightly. "Please," she nearly begged. "Don't let his death be in vain. Don't have us lose him for nothing." Ventus's heart dropped and he wiped his eyes, and, slowly, he made his way to Sora's side opposite Riku and knelt down.

"It's because of you I'm even here," he said gently as he observed Sora's still face. "…You've always believed in me, even when you were just a newborn heart reaching out to mine." He fell silent for some time and looked down. "You would want me to take it, wouldn't you?"

"I think he would," Riku agreed. "He would trust you with it just like the rest of us." Ventus took a deep breath and let it out slowly, and he took Sora's hand in his briefly.

"Kairi's right," he said. "If I can't save you… Then at least I'll make sure that your death meant something." He gently placed Sora's hand to his chest, then stood up and looked over to the χ-Blade. It took him quite some time to trudge over to it, and he frowned as his hand reached up to its hilt. Memories of his battle within his heart against Vanitas flashed through his head, and he chased them away as quickly as he could. He had beaten the darkness. He was laying claim to the χ-Blade, not Vanitas. Not Xehanort.

The χ-Blade would be a blade of light.

With that thought and a deep breath, he wrapped his fingers around the handle, and a sharp wave of wind and light erupted from it and washed over the islet. He grunted and heard Aqua call his name as he felt a surge of power move up through his arm and into his body, settling around his heart. A sense caused him to look up, and up above, the storm clouds hiding the sky parted to reveal Kingdom Hearts shining over them.

Ventus panted as he tried to make sense of what had just overtaken his body, and in his distraction, he almost forgot he was actually holding the χ-Blade. Despite its size, it didn't weigh nearly as much as he expected. Or, perhaps his body adapted to it and made it seem like it was about the same as his own Keyblade in his hand. He frowned as he looked over it, pulling it a bit closer to his body.

"Ven?" He looked up at Aqua's beckoning to find her watching him with concerned eyes. "Are you okay?" He took a breath and nodded as he lowered the χ-Blade and turned to her.

"Yeah," he replied. "Just… A little overwhelmed." He looked back down to the χ-Blade and, with a bit of focus, caused it to vanish in a flash of light, causing several of his companions to jump.

"What did you just do with it?" Lea asked, dumbfounded.

"I put it away," Ventus said. "Dismissed it like any other Keyblade." He held his hand out and focused, and the χ-Blade flashed back into his possession. "It's kind of bulky to carry around."

"I suppose so," Aqua said a bit helplessly. Ventus dismissed it again and nodded to her, then made his way back over to kneel at Sora's side.

"Don't worry, Sora." He gave the boy a sad smile. "I'm not going to let everything you've done go to waste. We'll keep the worlds safe and make sure people are happy. I promise." He lowered his head as a new wave of tears escaped his eyes. "That way, I hope you can rest in peace." He got to his feet and returned to Aqua, and she took his hand as he looked up to Kingdom Hearts floating in the sky.


	11. Chapter XI: Heart of Light

Sora's burial had been a quiet affair, the Guardians of Light and a few friends and family from Destiny Islands gathered on the small islet where the Paopu Tree once grew to say goodbye. His mother had been utterly grief-stricken, not only by the loss of her son, but by the fact that she had barely seen him over the past three years. Riku and Kairi had promised to help her cope in the coming months. They each took their turn shoveling a bit of dirt into his grave, and Riku had decided to plant the Paopu seed in the same spot. Sora's sacrifice had brought about a chance for a new beginning, and they hoped to make the most of it.

After they bade farewell to the young hero, Ventus slipped away and absentmindedly made his way through the Lanes Between. No matter where he went, Kingdom Hearts seemed to follow him, its light shining over the worlds. Yet, oddly, it still seemed far away, visible but out of reach. He ignored it as well as he could, almost felt like he was running away from the fate that had been thrust upon him. But he wasn't, he told himself. He couldn't, if he were to rightly honor Sora's memory.

With that in mind, he reached his destination: The Mysterious Tower. As he stepped onto the piece of land it resided on, he couldn't help but ponder everything that had happened in just a few weeks. It seemed like so long ago that Sora and Riku had come to wake him up in Castle Oblivion and brought him here to reunite him with his friends. He'd barely been able to stand on his own two feet at the time, and yet now he came with untold power sleeping within him. It was difficult to wrap his head around.

He made his way up the stairs and hesitated when he reached the sorcerer's door, but shook his head and pushed it open. Yen Sid turned to him from his place by one of the windows, and Ventus nodded to him as he saw the melancholy look in the sorcerer's eyes. Neither spoke until Yen Sid had taken his seat and Ventus came to stand in front of the table.

"The stars have told me of the battle with Xehanort," the sorcerer said, and he shut his eyes. "Sora was a grave loss. But if he truly died protecting his friends, I doubt he would have wanted to go any other way." Ventus didn't say anything, but dropped his gaze. "I can only imagine the pain of your grieving heart," Yen Sid continued. "You were arguably closer to him than any other. But you mustn't blame yourself, Ventus. You have done more than you know for him. And if this is the path he decided to take, no one could have swayed him from it."

"Maybe," Ventus mumbled.

"All we can do now is move forward and protect what he gave his life for." Yen Sid continued as he looked up. "Now, the stars have told me of the path you have taken as well. And indeed, I sense great power in you." Ventus nodded again and stepped back, then lifted his hand and took a deep breath. The χ-Blade flashed into his possession, and Yen Sid stood up as he observed it. Even he couldn't hide his sense of awe.

"The others thought I'd be the best one to take it," Ventus said rather lifelessly. Yen Sid stroked his beard in thought.

"You don't agree with them," he noticed, and Ventus lowered the χ-Blade to his side and shrugged. "You have endured more than your share of hurt in Xehanort's quest to forge the χ-Blade. But look at it this way, Ventus. You now have the power to heal that hurt. Not only for yourself, but for others as well." He looked up and out the window at Kingdom Hearts floating in the sky. "Though even I do not truly understand the nature of the χ-Blade or Kingdom Hearts, it reasons to say that you now have the ability to influence many things. The balance of light and darkness, the walls between the worlds, even hearts. However," he turned back to Ventus. "Not even the wielder of the χ-Blade and master of Kingdom Hearts can revive the dead." Ventus looked down, but nodded.

"I figured as much," he admitted. "But… I'm not sure what to do. Do I bring the worlds back together? Should I keep them apart? What do I do about the Heartless?" Yen Sid raised his hand, and he fell silent.

"That will be up to you, Ventus. The power of Kingdom Hearts is in your hands." He paused. "No… Not quite yet."

"What do you mean?" Ventus asked.

"You have not truly joined your heart with Kingdom Hearts, not yet. Is that true?" Ventus looked down at the χ-Blade, and he nodded. "Before you can do anything else, you must use the χ-Blade to do so. But…" Once more, he looked out to Kingdom Hearts. "While I cannot say this with absolute certainty, I believe that as long as the light of Kingdom Hearts shines, so will yours." He turned back to a confused Ventus, who looked down in thought.

"So, you mean…" He frowned. "I'd become immortal?"

"If not, than something close to it," Yen Sid agreed with a slow nod. "The χ-Blade will become yours and yours alone, and the task of both using and protecting Kingdom Hearts will be yours to bear. The worlds will be yours to mold as you see fit. What you do to influence them will be up to you." Ventus shut his eyes as he took in what the sorcerer had said, and he dismissed the χ-Blade and nodded.

"We can't let there be another Xehanort," he said. "I can't let darkness threaten the worlds like this again. Too many people have been hurt and lost. As long as I can help it, this will never happen again. No more Keyblade War." Yen Sid nodded and, to Ventus's surprise, smiled a bit.

"Well spoken, Ventus." His eyes lost focus for a moment before returning their gaze to the young χ-Blade wielder. "No, that isn't quite right." Ventus tilted his head curiously. "You, more than anyone else, are now a Keyblade Master." Ventus's brow rose. "Well done, Master Ventus." Yen Sid bowed slightly to him, and he fidgeted a bit awkwardly. "I know you had hoped Eraqus would be the one to bestow such a title upon you, but I'm certain he would be proud of you nonetheless. Now…" He turned away and looked out the windows. "I believe the time has come that I left the task of overseeing the worlds to another. I know you will do great things, Master Ventus. I trust you with the destiny of the worlds."

"Master Yen Sid?" Ventus called, but Yen Sid did not turn to him.

"Farewell, Ventus. I couldn't be more proud of all of you. And please… pass along my warmest regards to Mickey." An odd light began to shine around the sorcerer, and Ventus's eyes widened.

"Master Yen Sid!" he said in a louder voice. "Wait, Master Yen Sid! I have more questions!" The light around the sorcerer only grew until it completely enveloped him, and he disappeared within it. Ventus hurried over to the place he had been standing, but found no trace of him. The newly named Master looked down as his heart ached in his chest, but he took a deep breath and looked out the window to Kingdom Hearts.

"If that's what it takes," he said to himself. He headed for the door and made his way down the tower and back outside. Once again, he summoned the χ-Blade and looked up to the moon-like heart in the sky. Doubt nearly made him feel sick, but he shook it away and raised the χ-Blade to point it at Kingdom Hearts. He swallowed his fear and focused, and a light formed around the χ-Blade and shot forth to Kingdom Hearts.

At once, Ventus was drawn into a warm, bright light, and he shut his eyes as it washed over him. When he opened them, he found himself in his Dive to the Heart, his Station of Awakening beneath his feet. Light shone all around him, chasing away the sense of darkness around him. All except one part that fought against it and quickly came to the station, and it rose up and took a humanoid form almost like a Heartless, and its red eyes stared blankly at Ventus.

"I almost can't believe you," it said, and Ventus shook his head.

"What, that after all we've been through, I would be the one to claim the χ-Blade?" Though the form before him seemed incapable of showing emotion, he could feel animosity rolling off it. "My light has always been stronger, Vanitas. And now that I have the light of Kingdom Hearts as well…" He gave his darkness a sad smile. "I can't have you around to tempt me."

"You know you can't survive without me," Vanitas hissed.

"No," Ventus replied. "I can. As long as the light of Kingdom Hearts shines, so will mine." He summoned the χ-Blade and held it up. "The others trust me to wield this to protect the worlds and the balance of light and darkness. I'm sorry, Vanitas. But I can't do that with you still in my heart. I can't let you anywhere near the χ-Blade." Light washed over the χ-Blade, and he readied it over his shoulder.

"Ventus!" Vanitas snapped.

"I'm sorry, Vanitas," Ventus said again. "I hope this will be the end of your pain." With that, he slashed the χ-Blade forward, and light shot forth from it and enveloped Vanitas. He cried out and fought a futile battle against it, and after a quick moment, he was gone. Ventus wiped his eyes and looked down as he dismissed the χ-Blade.

"It wasn't personal," he muttered. "I just couldn't let the darkness tempt me. I really am sorry." He shook his head and sighed. "No more pain, Vanitas. No more." With that, he turned toward the edge of the pillar he stood on and started toward it, but after a couple of steps, he stopped. He sensed another presence behind him and turned around to face it. What he found there surprised him.

A boy stood a few paces away, garbed in an outfit of black and white. He bore a striking resemblance to Ventus, but his eyes… Without a doubt, those were Sora's eyes. And when this boy smiled, it was Sora's smile on his face.

"…Roxas?" Ventus guessed, and the boy nodded.

"Gotta admit I never thought I'd get a chance to meet you, Ventus," Roxas replied. "But before I… move on, I have a request for you."

"Okay…?" Ventus said, startled to hear his own voice from another. Roxas put his hands in his pockets and took a breath.

"'Their hurting will be mended when you return to end it,'" he began. "And for the most part, it has ended. But I think there's one more heart that needs to be freed from torment." Ventus placed his hand over his chest, and he looked back up to Roxas.

"I don't know if I can do that," he admitted, and Roxas took a step closer to him.

"Please, Ventus," he pleaded. "Just… try. That's all I ask. Even if I can't be around anymore… I want to know she had a chance at happiness. She suffered so much." Ventus nodded slowly.

"I'll try. That's all I can promise. But I'll do my best." Roxas smiled and dipped his head.

"Thank you, Ventus. That's all I wanted."

"If… that's your last request, then I'll do everything I can," Ventus said. "I promise."

"I can't tell you how much that means to me," Roxas replied. "Thank you again."

"No problem." Ventus forced a smile. "So, um… I guess… Rest in peace, Roxas." Roxas shook his head and stepped forward.

"No, not Roxas." A light briefly shone around him, and Ventus felt his heart react to it, like something falling into place within him, returning to its natural state. As the light died down, Roxas had vanished, leaving a brown-haired boy with a warm smile in his place.

"It's Sora."

Ventus's eyes watered as Sora turned away from him, giving him his usual goofy smile over his shoulder.

"Sora…" he breathed. "Sora!" Ventus reached out for him, but he didn't stop, and as he walked away, he faded from view.

Ventus blinked open his eyes, tears silently dripping down his face as he found himself back on the land in front of the Mysterious Tower. Kingdom Hearts shone brightly above him, and he looked up to it.

"…Goodbye, Sora." He opened a path away from the Tower and, without bothering to activate his armor, stepped through it.


	12. Chapter XII: Happiness

Ventus sat in the sands of the former play island of Destiny Islands, absentmindedly observing the scars their battle with Xehanort had left on the landscape. He avoided looking over at Sora's grave, unsure if his heart could handle yet another wave of grief as it dealt with all the changes it had undergone in such a short time. He looked up at Kingdom Hearts as he recalled the final promise he had made to Roxas- no, not Roxas, Sora.

A sense somewhere in him prompted him to look up, and a moment later, a portal from the Lanes Between opened and Aqua flew in through it on her glider. He waved, catching her attention, and she descended to drop down on the sand, dismissing both her glider and her armor. He got to his feet and trudged over to meet her.

"You're back," she said. "I've been looking for you. You disappeared so suddenly after…" she frowned. "After we put Sora to rest."

"I went to talk to Master Yen Sid," he replied. "I wanted to ask him more about the χ-Blade and Kingdom Hearts. But…" He shook his head. "Most of what he told me, I already kind of knew. And then… he left."

"Left?" Aqua repeated.

"He just vanished into thin air," he explained. "Said it was time for him to move on." Her eyes lost focus for a moment, then she nodded.

"Well, anyway," she said. "What brings you back here?" He looked toward the shore and made his way to the water, and once again, looked up at Kingdom Hearts.

"You could say I managed to talk to Sora one last time," he told her as she came to stand at his side. Needless to say, she looked surprised. "I guess there was still some remnant of him tied to my heart, though afterward, I think he… moved on." He looked down. "He had one more request for me, and I promised I would do my best to fulfill it, but… I don't know what'll happen." She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, and he turned to her. She smiled.

"All you can do is try," she said. "And if anyone can do it, it's you, Ven. Even without the χ-Blade, you've done so many amazing things. And now that you do have it, I doubt there's much you can't do." He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Thank you, Aqua." He looked up again and summoned the χ-Blade, and Aqua jumped slightly.

"Sorry," she said as he looked curiously at her. "I'm still getting used to that."

"You and me both," he agreed with a slight snort. He returned his gaze to Kingdom Hearts and took a deep breath, then raised the χ-Blade toward it. "Okay…" he mumbled and focused. "If you really are there… It's time to come back." A beam shot forth from the tip of the χ-Blade to Kingdom Hearts, and a moment later, a light floated down toward him. He stepped back to give the light room as it settled down in the sand, and he watched, amazed, as it took on a human form.

Shortly later, the light faded, revealing a black-haired girl lying in the sand. She was garbed in a black shirt with a black-and-white, short-sleeved jacket with a checkered pattern not unlike Roxas's along with white shorts with black cuffs. She groaned softly and shifted slightly, and she blinked open her ocean blue eyes.

"Wow…" Aqua breathed as the girl sat up and rubbed her head. It took her a moment to get her bearings.

"Welcome back, Xion," Ventus greeted, and she turned to him. Her eyes lit up, first with relief, but then with confusion.

"Rox-" she cut herself off. "No… You're not Roxas. You're…" Her eyes narrowed in thought. "Ventus. Your name is Ventus, right?"

"Call me Ven," he replied with a smile as he held his hand out to her. She took it a bit shyly and he pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you, Ven," she said as she dipped her head. "But… I shouldn't be here. Why am I back? I should be with Sora." As soon as she said his name, a crestfallen look appeared on her face. "Wait, but… Sora… He died, didn't he?"

"Unfortunately," Ventus confirmed. "But a lingering remnant of him still tied to my heart reached out to me. Roxas asked me to find you and give you a true chance at life… and at happiness." Grief filled her eyes and she covered her face with her hands.

"Roxas…" she mumbled.

"Xion," Ventus beckoned, and she hesitantly pulled her hands away from her face. "I want to make sure you understand this: You're you. You are your own person. The heart you bear is your own. Not Sora's." She blinked and placed her hand over her chest. "That being said…" he smiled. "There's a task I'd like to give you, if you're willing to take it."

"What's that?" she asked. He gestured to Kingdom Hearts.

"The worlds are changing whether we like it or not," he said. "Xehanort wreaked a lot of havoc over the past twelve years, and we have to repair the damage. Now that Kingdom Hearts has been summoned, we have to make sure that peace returns and the worlds can be kept safe." He paused and glanced at Aqua. "I also want to make sure the balance of light and darkness is protected. Many think that darkness is a negative and dangerous element in the worlds, but that's not always true. So I want to… appoint certain Keyblade Masters to help me in keeping that balance safe."

"Then… What do you want me to do?" Xion asked, tilting her head. "I don't think I can even wield a Keyblade now. The only reason I could before was because I was using Sora's." He shook his head.

"First, let me tell you what I want you to do. There's one more thing I want to make sure is kept safe in the worlds." He smiled. "The same thing Sora fought so hard for: Happiness." Xion's brow rose. "Not only did he want to protect everyone he met, he wanted them to be happy. So, Xion, that's what I want you to do. I want you to protect happiness in the worlds." She stared at him a moment longer before she looked down.

"I… I can try," she said softly. "But still. I can't use a Keyblade." He summoned the Wayward Wind, and she looked up curiously as he held its handle toward her.

"'In your hand, take this Key,'" he began. "'So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, it's wielder you will one day be. And you will find me, friend. No ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love.'"

Her eyes watered as she wrapped her fingers around the Keyblade's handle, and when he released it, it remained in her hand. She looked it over and a smile came to her face as her tears slid down her cheeks, and she nodded to him as she returned it.

"Thank you, Ven," she said. "I promise I won't let you down. You or Sora."

"Don't be perfect, Xion," he replied as he dismissed his Keyblade. "Just be you, okay?" Her smile grew as she wiped her eyes.

"Okay."

"Now, then." He turned to his companion. "I suppose some introductions are in order. Xion, this is Master Aqua." He gestured toward the master, who smiled and dipped her head.

"A pleasure to meet you, Xion," she said. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, Master Aqua," Xion replied.

"Just 'Aqua' is fine," she laughed. Ventus smiled and raised his hand, and a portal opened a short distance away. Both of the girls stared at it.

"Xion, there's one more thing I want to take care of," he said. "Do me a favor and head through there, then… just go to the usual spot. I'll catch up in a little bit." She looked over to him curiously, and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay. See you soon, Ven." With that, she walked through the path he opened, and it closed behind her. Aqua approached him, and he turned to her.

"You're absolutely incredible," she marveled, and he felt his face flush. "In the span of the last few minutes, I've seen you reach out to Kingdom Hearts, bring back a lost heart, pass on the Keyblade, and open a path between worlds without using darkness." He scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Just trying to learn what I can do," he replied. "Speaking of which…" his smile faded. "Aqua, will you meet me back in Radiant Garden in the crystal caves in… eh, two hours or so?"

"Um, sure," she nodded. "What for?"

"I'll explain then," he told her. "I promise." She frowned, but nodded. He smiled softly and hugged her for a moment, then turned and opened himself a path to Radiant Garden.

Once he emerged, he headed for town and made his way through the borough until he spotted the man he was looking for.

"Lea!" he called out, catching the redhead's attention. Lea looked up and waved as Ventus hurried over.

"Hey, there you are," he greeted. "What took you so long?" Ventus smiled and opened another path.

"I'll show you," he replied. "Up for a little trip?" Lea blinked.

"Uh, okay." He followed a rather eager Ventus through the portal, and the two emerged in Twilight Town's market street. Lea looked around, losing himself in his thoughts. "What are we doing here?" he asked.

"You'll see," Ventus replied. "Go ahead up to the station heights. I'll be there in a moment." Lea stared at him, then sighed and made his way up the sloping street to the area in front of the station. He crossed his arms and glanced out to the overlook over town. True to his word, Ventus joined him a moment later, a mischievous smile on his face.

"What is with you?" Lea asked. Ventus only shoved him slightly toward the station.

"Come on. Might as well take in the sights as long as we're here." Lea grunted in protest, but followed Ventus to the station with a helpless look on his face. They made their way up the clock tower, and Lea nearly ran into Ventus as he stopped suddenly.

"Give me a little warning next time," the redhead grumbled. Ventus turned to him with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, just…" He gestured around the corner. "Go ahead." Lea glanced at him as he started around the corner.

"Even for a guy who picked up the χ-Blade, you're acting awfully-" He stopped short as he found a certain black-haired girl sitting on the edge of the clock tower, and she turned to look up at him with some mix of surprise and, after a moment, joy.

"Axel?" she asked, but frowned. "No, wait. It's Lea, right? You're not a Nobody anymore."

"Uh…" Lea stared at her, squinting one eye in thought. "…You look familiar. Do I know you?" Her expression fell, and she turned back toward the sunset.

"No, or… at least you don't remember me," she replied. "You shouldn't, anyway. But we-"

"Xion!" Lea suddenly interrupted, and Xion turned back to him, surprised.

"Wait, you do remember me?"

"Um… yes? No?" He scratched the back of his head. "Kind of? It's all kind of fuzzy… But you were in the Organization, weren't you? You, me, and Roxas were really close…" He blinked. "Why am I just now remembering this?"

"Don't worry about it," Ventus said as he patted Lea on the back, earning a quick scowl. "We can all discuss that later. In the meantime, why don't you take a seat?" He gestured for the edge of the clock tower and sat down next to Xion, swinging his legs over the edge. Lea smiled slightly and took his place to the right of both of them.

"This feels familiar," he mumbled.

"Not quite." Ventus smiled and held out his hand, and two bars of sea salt ice cream appeared in his possession. He handed one to Xion, who smiled as tears of joy welled up in her eyes, and the other to Lea, who shook his head as he grinned and took it. Ventus retrieved his own bar from wherever he was keeping them and looked out to the sunset.

"Almost like old times," Xion said. Ventus turned to her and grinned.

"I'll let you two in on a little secret," he said. "Roxas? He had my heart. So…" His smile softened. "I may not have his memories, but I know how he felt. And this…" He looked out to the sunset and held the stick of his ice cream a bit tighter. "This was something that etched itself into his- my- heart. It made him happy, made him feel like he belonged somewhere. So, in a way…"

"It really is like old times," Lea finished, and Ventus smiled and nodded. True enough, he did feel something familiar stir in his heart as he sat there between the two, the beauty of the sunset washing over Twilight Town, and even the taste of the ice cream felt right. And, as Lea started chattering away and Xion listened to his every word with a smile on her face, Ventus thought he could hear a faint, echoing voice somewhere in the back of his head.

_"Thank you." _


	13. Chapter XIII: Proposal

After his little outing with them, Ventus left Lea and Xion to continue catching up and returned to Radiant Garden. He fidgeted even as he walked, contemplating his next move. Though his doubt grew with every step, he continued on until he reached the crystal caverns where, true to her word, he found Aqua waiting for him.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he approached her. She smiled and shook her head.

"You're right on time. How did it go?"

"Fine," he replied. "Xion used to be pretty good friends with Lea's Nobody, so I figured I'd give them a chance to get to know each other again. She was pretty happy to see him again."

"That's good," she said with a nod. "So, why did you ask me to come here?" He looked down and shoved his hands in his pockets, and her smile faded. "Ven? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing's wrong," he replied as he looked up to her. "Just…" He pursed his lips. "I wanted to tell you a little more about what I found out from Master Yen Sid." He started for the mouth of the cave and looked up at Kingdom Hearts shining bright in an otherwise darkening sky. "My heart has basically connected to Kingdom Hearts. I'm the master of the χ-Blade, guardian of Kingdom Hearts, caretaker of the worlds, and overseer of the balance of light and darkness." He sighed and shook his head, and her eyes sparkled with sympathy. "It's a lot to take in."

"I can barely imagine what kind of pressure that must bring," she agreed. "I know you didn't choose this, Ven. I'm sorry. But…" She smiled and placed her hand on his arm. "You don't have to face it all alone." He turned to her with a helpless smile, then shook his head again and looked down.

"I guess it depends on how you look at it," he admitted. "I'm going to be around for a long time, Aqua." He looked up to meet her gaze. "I've basically become immortal. As long as Kingdom Hearts exists, so will I." This was certainly news to her.

"Wow…" she breathed. "That's… I'm not sure what to say. I never even thought about that."

"I know," Ventus nodded. "And I know that means I have to watch everyone else move on. Leave me behind." He looked up to Kingdom Hearts again. "I already lost Terra, and I couldn't protect Sora…" He fell silent for a while and could nearly feel Aqua's gaze on him. "I…" he took a breath. "I don't know if I can live with that pain."

"Ven…" She took a few steps closer to him, and he turned to face her.

"Aqua," he said. "I have a really selfish question to ask you." She blinked, confused and concerned.

"What is it?" she asked. "You know I'll do anything to help you, Ven." He frowned and looked back up at Kingdom Hearts.

"I… I think I have the ability to connect other hearts to Kingdom Hearts," he explained. "While it's not in the same way I have, I can tie other hearts to it. Keep them strong as long as it survives. As long as I survive."

"Really?" She seemed surprised. "That's incredible."

"Maybe." He shrugged. "But that means anybody else who becomes tied to it shares my fate. To be stuck in life, unable to move on, have to live through both peace and war. To have to watch the people they care about leave them behind."

"Oh, Ven…" He turned back to her and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"So, everyone else, people I meet later on, they'll all pass on while I stay here. And I guess I'll have to learn how to deal with that." He paused. "But…" He took her hands in his own and looked into her eyes, and her face flushed slightly. "I… I can't lose you, Aqua. You're everything to me." Her eyes widened. "Even if I have to say goodbye to everyone else- to Mickey, Riku, Lea, Kairi… I can't lose you." His hands tightened a bit around hers. She seemed lost for words.

"Ven…" she breathed. "I… I don't know what to say."

"That's my question for you, Aqua," he continued. "Will you stay with me? I know it's horrible of me to ask you that. But I feel like… As long as I have you, I'll be able to face the destiny I've been given. My heart will be strong enough to be the χ-Blade's master." Her eyes softened and she lifted up his hands to hold them closer to her.

"You…" She stuttered a bit. "You really care about me that much?" He smiled and nodded.

"I do." Her eyes lost focus and she let out a breath, and she squeezed his hands a bit.

"Ven… I…"

"No, wait," he interrupted and retrieved his hands from her. "Don't answer that quite yet. I… I want to make sure you know just what I mean. I want to show you how serious I am." She blinked.

"What do you mean?" she nearly squeaked. His face flushed and he smiled.

"I mean…" He swallowed back his fears. After a moment to compose himself-not an easy task under her unwavering gaze- he knelt down and retrieved a small box from within his jacket. Her eyes widened as he opened it to reveal a curved silver ring bearing a blue diamond in the center of the swirl it created.

"I don't want us to just be companions or even friends, Aqua." His voice nearly broke as his nerves tried to get the better of him. "I… I want you to stay with me… as my wife."

"Ven…" she said a bit breathlessly. He smiled shyly.

"Aqua, will you marry me?"

Aqua cupped her hands over her mouth, then wiped away the tears that tried to escape her eyes. He grunted, surprised, as she fell to her knees and hugged him tightly. He gladly wrapped her arms around her and held her close as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Yes, Ven," she managed to say. "Yes… Nothing would make me happier." His heart about escaped his chest- in a good way, for once. He grinned and pulled her back to slip the ring onto her finger.

"Mmh!" he grunted as she took his face in her hands and pulled him in to kiss him, and he felt his face flood with heat. His attempt to kiss her back was rather awkward, but she didn't seem to mind. When she did release him, he was treated to the warm, loving smile she gave him. "Okay, I'll admit it," he laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "I never thought my first kiss would be after I proposed." She giggled and hugged him again.

"Neither of us have had 'normal' lives," she pointed out, and he nodded and smiled warmly.

"Well, either way…" He took her hands in his once again. "I promise, Aqua. I will make you happy." Her smile grew and she hugged him again.

"You already do, Ven." He returned her embrace for a moment before pulling back and getting to his feet. He offered his hand to her, and she took it as she stood up.

"Forever doesn't seem nearly as lonely now," he said softly as his fingers entwined with hers. "Thank you, Aqua."

"What's there to thank me for?" she asked lightly. "I get to spend until the end of time with you. I… I love you, Ven." He blushed again and squeezed her hand. "Mm… Guess I'll have to get used to saying that."

"Me too," he agreed. "Even if… Well, I've thought it for a while."

"A while?" she tilted her head, and he looked down.

"I think I first really realized it after you left me in Radiant Garden when I told you Terra had left," he said shyly. "When I realized how much it hurt that, even if Terra said I couldn't go with him, it was even worse when you said it."

"Ven…" She hugged him again, more gently this time. "I'm so sorry. I was so worried about keeping you safe that I didn't see how much you had grown even before we left home. You kept saying it: quit treating you like a child. I'm sorry I didn't listen… Not until it was too late." He shook his head and wrapped his arms tight around her waist.

"I can't say it didn't bother me, but I know you were just looking out for me," he said. "You did listen to me." He pulled back to meet her gaze and smiled. "Anyway, that was then. We have the future to look forward to now." He looked up to Kingdom Hearts, and she did the same as she held him around the waist. "Not just for us, but for everyone. We can finally bring peace and light to the worlds."

"I know you'll do great things, Ven," she said, and he turned to her and shook his head lightly.

"No, not just me. We will." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Right. And we'll do it together." He grinned and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	14. Chapter XIV: New Beginning

Ventus and Aqua had decided on a simple ceremony in the outer plaza of Radiant Garden where the flowers had finally began to bloom again. He could only imagine how ridiculous he looked in a suit. On the other hand, Aqua had taken his breath away when she appeared in a dress white as snow, a light blue sash around her waist and intricate beading around the top. She had attached her Wayfinder to a hair band that she wore, and it caught the light from both the setting sun and Kingdom Hearts beautifully. Ventus had about been beside himself when she joined him near the fountain. Her smile was bright and her eyes sparkled as he took her hand, and he felt tears of joy come to his eyes.

"Aqua," he had vowed, "You and I have been through so much since we left our home. But even when we were apart, you were in my heart, giving me strength and inspiring me to fight my hardest. Even in my sleep, I knew that one day, I would find my way back to you. And now, nothing makes me happier than knowing I can now face the future with you at my side. Though our trials are only beginning, I will do everything in my power to see you smile, to give you everything I can. I will be your strength and support, your shoulder to lean on, your partner and companion, and I will be for as long as my light shines."

"Ventus," she had said, "You've changed so much in what feels like such a short time. But those changes have been for the better. And even so, you've kept your warmth, your kindness, and your compassion. As I wandered the darkness, you were the light that kept me standing. And now that I've returned to you, I know that we will stand together, not only as partners, but as husband and wife. We can be so much more together than we are apart, and there is nothing I would rather do than to be at your side as we face our future. I will gladly be your support so that you never have to feel alone, and I will be as long as my light shines."

He cried, again, but was thankful that this time, he shed tears of joy.

Now, he stood with his bride under the stars as the Guardians of Light, plus a few others, had gathered to celebrate their union. He smiled as he kissed her cheek, earning a soft giggle that made his heart soar. He looked down as Mickey approached them, grinning.

"Congratulations again, you two," the King said, and Ventus smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Mickey. And thanks for being here." Mickey's smile grew.

"Wouldn't miss it for the worlds!" he replied.

"So!" Lea showed up and threw his arm around Ventus's shoulders. "When do I get to call myself Uncle Lea?"

"Uh, what?" Ventus stared at him.

"Y'know, any plans for kids?" Lea asked.

"Um, not at the moment," Aqua said as she shook her head lightly. "Come on, Lea. There's a lot- a LOT- we have to take care of before we can even start thinking about that."  
"Like figuring out the state of the worlds and all that?" Ventus smiled and shoved him away. "Remember?"

"I know, I know," Lea sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "I just figured it wouldn't hurt to ask." Ventus shrugged and turned to the other gathered guests.

"Everybody, could I have your attention?" The murmur of conversation died down as everyone- thankfully still a rather small crowd- turned their attention to him. He almost laughed at himself, at the idea that the χ-Blade Master could have something as silly as stage fright. Aqua gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Right," he cleared his throat. "First, I want to thank you all for being here. And…" He lowered his head for a moment. "I know there are some that couldn't, and I would do anything to have them. But there are some things that even I can't do." He looked up again. "But, while the pain may still be fresh, we can't wallow in sadness forever, not if we want to honor their memory." He smiled and looked at his new wife. "This isn't just about us. Tonight is about the new beginning. Something I honestly doubted was possible happened- Kingdom Hearts has been claimed in the name of light- but not JUST light. And it's going to take time to figure out exactly what balance of light and darkness is best for the worlds, but I know we can do it."

"Our future looks brighter than it ever has before," Aqua agreed. "And while there certainly are people we wish could be here with us to see it, I hope they can rest knowing that their sacrifices were not in vain. We saved the worlds from the apocalypse Xehanort would have spread across them." She looked up to Kingdom Hearts and smiled. "The Keyblade War has finally ended." There were several nods and voices of agreement.

"Now," Ventus's smile grew as he turned to Aqua and held his hand out to her. "Though I'm sure I'll make a complete fool of myself, I want to ask my beautiful wife for a dance." She smiled and took his hand, and they headed for the open area of the plaza. He held up one finger before raising his hand, and he swept it across the area. Aqua watched, amazed, as several sparkling lights appeared, illuminating the gardens.

"Just trying to figure out what I'm capable of," he told her with a playful smile, one that she returned.

"Oh, really? So you're not just showing off?" she asked, and he laughed as he took her hand, wrapping his other arm around her waist.

"Maybe a little bit of both," he admitted as music reached his ears, and the two began to dance. "I'm glad I did get a little taller, otherwise this would be really awkward." She chuckled and shook her head, though quickly returned her gaze to his. His heart swelled at the look of adoration in her eyes, and he pulled her a little closer to him. She leaned in to kiss him briefly, one he gladly returned.

"I love you, Aqua," he said softly as they danced about the garden.

"I love you too, Ven," she replied with a smile. "Mm… My dear husband."

"And my wonderful wife." She rested her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her hair. He couldn't say he minded that they weren't exactly dancing anymore. He was just glad to have the chance to hold her. He closed his eyes and wrapped both arms around her waist.

But only moments later, he sensed something nearby, and he smiled as he looked up. Aqua glanced up curiously.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"No. Actually… Maybe something's kind of right." He pulled away from her, though he kept one arm around her shoulders, and peered into the night just outside the illumination of the lights around them. "You can join us, you know!" he called. "It's kind of rude to lurk in the shadows." His smile became a grimace as nothing happened.

"Uh, Ven?" Aqua said, and he held her a bit closer. "Are you okay?"

"Come on," he called. "I know you're there! You can't hide from me. You already missed the wedding. Don't want to miss the party too, do you?" Still, nothing happened, and Aqua fidgeted a bit. He frowned as he waited.

Then, a figure slowly came into the light, and at the sight of the black coat and hood he wore, Mickey, Riku, Lea, and Kairi all summoned their Keyblades. Aqua stiffened and shifted closer to her husband, but he only grinned.

"It's okay, it's okay!" he said. "Stand down, guys. He's not our enemy."

"Do you not see the Organization's coat?" Riku demanded, and Ventus sighed and looked over to the newcomer. The figure did nothing, only stood awkwardly under the glares of the Guardians.

"All right," Ventus smirked. "You're still trying to hide? Come on." He thrust his hand toward the figure and a gust of wind blew forth, and the figure stumbled as his hood fell back. As it did, Aqua about stopped breathing as her gaze met his blue eyes, and he immediately looked way as he tried to tame down his brown hair.

"…Terra?" she managed to say, and he peeked back up at her.

"Hi, Aqua," he replied in a rather lifeless voice. "Sorry I'm late." She seemed frozen in place for a moment before she hesitantly approached him. Ventus stayed behind for the time being, and he crossed his arms as he smiled.

"I… I don't understand. The fight with Xehanort… You disappeared. But you're back. You're you again." He didn't reply. "How?" He frowned and looked up at Ventus.

"Ven found me," he said. "I was… drifting in darkness. Didn't know where I was or how to get out. I didn't know whether Xehanort was still there or not. But…" He shook his head. "Then this light broke through the darkness, and I heard his voice. Next thing I knew, I was waking up in the middle of nowhere and I was finally free from Xehanort." He looked down at his hand. "It took me a while to even get used to having control of my body again, to be so aware of everything around me, and I felt like the light was going to overwhelm me."

"But it didn't," Ventus pointed out as he joined them. "The important thing is that you're back, Terra." He smiled and placed his arm around Aqua's shoulders again. "I'm glad you made it. This just wouldn't have been the same without you." Terra forced a weak smile and nodded.

"Yeah… Congratulations, guys. Sorry I didn't make it sooner." He paused and held his hand up a bit. "Could I have a dance with the bride?" Ventus turned his gaze to Aqua, who smiled.

"I don't have a problem with it," he said. "Not that you need my permission for anything."

"Good," she replied and kissed his cheek, then took Terra's hand. The two walked to the edge of the garden and she placed her free hand on his shoulder, and he hesitantly and carefully took her waist as they started to dance.

"Been a while," he said. "You'll have to forgive me if I don't remember all the steps the Master taught me."

"You never were the most graceful dancer," she pointed out with a smile. "I'm glad you're here, Terra." He nodded.

"I probably wouldn't be if it weren't for you. I thought Xehanort's darkness was going to swallow me up. But when you came to find me… That was just enough for me to hold on. So… thank you." His smile faded and he shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Aqua. I've caused you a lot of trouble. You and… everybody, really." She sighed softly.

"I tried to tell you, Terra. You didn't have to face everything alone. And you certainly don't now. So, now that you're here, I hope you'll try to find the right path again. I know you're capable of it." He didn't look convinced.

"I don't know," he mumbled. "I…" He pulled her a bit closer. "I can try. I just… I wish I hadn't been so late. Maybe things would have been different if I had been stronger." She blinked and frowned. "I'll make it up to you, Aqua. Somehow. I've hurt you a lot… And I'm sorry. I hope we can fix this." She shifted her weight a bit uncomfortably and looked down, then pulled away from him.

"I should get back to my husband." Her words came out a bit more firmly than she had intended, and he flinched.

"Right…" As she walked away and back to Ventus, he couldn't help but reach out toward her, though he quickly stopped himself. It took him a moment before he followed her, felt his heart ache when she kissed the boy she had married. Ventus quickly returned it before turning to Terra, arching one eyebrow with a frown.

"Is there something you want to say, Terra?" he asked, concerned. Terra looked down and shook his head. "Don't lie to me," he nearly snapped.

"I'm not lying," Terra replied flatly.

"Yes, you are," Ventus replied. "I can tell. So whatever's on your mind, you can tell me. We're friends, right?" Terra hesitated before looking back up.

"Ven…" He sighed. "Look, I appreciate that you went through the trouble of finding me. But… You shouldn't have brought me back."

"Terra…" Aqua said softly, but he shook his head and tried not to notice the beginnings of disappointment, and even accusation, forming in Ventus's eyes.

"I've hurt a lot of people," he continued. "Done a lot of things I'm not proud of. The end of Xehanort should have been the end of me too. I don't deserve a second chance." Ventus's gaze hardened and he took a step toward him.

"Don't deserve a second chance?" he echoed. "You think you don't deserve a second chance? Wake up, Terra!" The volume of his voice nearly made Terra jump. "You know what you don't deserve? You don't deserve taking the easy way out! You think you can just slink into the darkness, fade away from the Realm of Light, and not have to make up for any of your mistakes? You can't just blame Xehanort, Terra! Even before he took over your body, Aqua and I had to run all over the worlds to clean up the messes you made!" He paused, trying to contain himself.

"Ven, I-"

"No," he interrupted. "You don't get to make excuses. You know why? Because I tried to warn you about all of this before you even left home. But you cut me off and treated me like a child! And when I tried again in Radiant Garden, you brushed me off and left me behind. I could have helped you! And if you had stopped and listened to me instead of ignoring me when you faced the Master, we could have stopped so much. But no! You were too good for that, weren't you? You knew best! You didn't have to listen to some kid, even though that 'kid' looked up to you like a brother and wanted nothing more than to help you!" He clenched his fists and Terra backed away under his harsh glare.

"Ven, come on…" Aqua said, and he turned to her briefly.

"I tried doing things the nice way," he said. "But he needs to hear this." He turned back to Terra. "You know what I think the worst part about this is?"

"…What?" Terra mumbled.

"You knew. You knew about Vanitas. About the Unversed. About how he came from my heart." Aqua's eyes widened and she stared at Terra.

"You knew?" she asked, and he looked down as he nodded slightly. "For how long? When did you find out?"

"Before we all met up in Radiant Garden," he said, and she let out a breath and shook her head.

"Our orders from the Master were to find the source of the Unversed," she said. "You knew. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because… Because I didn't want Ven to get hurt," he said. "I didn't want him to know about Vanitas."

"Oh, come on, Terra," Ventus said flatly. "I would have found out about eventually. And you know, when I did find out, it did hurt. That flood of memories that had been locked away, the feeling of my heart being ripped apart, it was agony. But you know what? When I did learn about it, I was alone. It was just me and Vanitas. You weren't there because you were too busy fighting the Master over something stupid." He took a breath and shook his head. "That was all before Xehanort took over your body, Terra. You've done plenty of damage on your own." Terra pursed his lips before looked up and meeting Ventus's gaze.

"Then what do you expect me to do?" he asked, and Ventus's eyes softened.

"Take the opportunity I gave you," he replied. "Work on healing the pain you caused. Prove that you really did mean well back then. And if you start trying to blame the darkness in your heart, go talk to your successor over there!" He pointed at Riku, who grunted and blinked. "He fell into the deepest pits of darkness and managed to claw his way out, and now he's one of the most powerful Keyblade Masters the worlds have probably ever known. You may have given him the Keyblade, but you could learn a thing or two from him." Terra looked over to Riku, who nodded to him.

"All right," Terra said as he turned back to Ventus.

"I know there's light in you," Ventus went on. "You just have to try to find it again. And… Terra, don't you dare try to take the easy way out. I'll know, and I'll stop you. You owe your life to the worlds and everyone in them. It's no longer yours to decide what to do with. But…" He softened his tone. "I believe you can earn it back as long as you try. That's what I'm asking of you. Try." He smiled. "And remember that you're not alone. You have all of us to help. You don't have to do it all by yourself." Terra swallowed and curled his fingers into fists, and Ventus's eyes sparkled with sympathy. He walked over and placed his hand on Terra's shoulder, and Terra broke down and hugged him, bracing his forehead on Ventus's shoulder. Ventus patted his back gently and held a hand out to Aqua, who smiled and joined them, wrapping her arms around them both.

"Thank you, both of you…" Terra blubbered. "Thank you for believing in me."

"Of course," Aqua replied softly. "The three of us will always be one." Terra nodded and pulled away from them. He wiped his eyes and smiled weakly.

"Right…" He took a breath and collected himself. "I really hope I didn't ruin your big day."

"No," Ventus smiled. "I'm just glad you made it." Terra nodded.

"You think I'd let you two get married without me crashing the party?" he asked, and both Ventus and Aqua laughed. "Hey, since I kind of interrupted your first dance, do you want to try again?" Ventus turned to his new wife and offered his arm.

"I'm up for it if you are," he said, and she smiled and took his arm in hers.

"Gladly," she agreed, and they headed back into the gardens.

"Go easy on him, Aqua!" Terra called. "He may be the χ-Blade Master, but he's still got two left feet!" Aqua laughed, and so did Terra as Ventus glared at him. He twirled a finger and a small stream of light appeared around it, and it quickly flew over to flick Terra in the face. This, of course, only made him laugh harder.

"Well," Kairi said as she watched the whole spectacle unfold, sitting at a table nearby with Riku. "That was… interesting."

"Yeah…" he chuckled. "But at least it looks like they patched things up. Good for me, too. It would kind of be bad if the guy who gave me the Keyblade got lost in darkness forever."

"Mm…" Kairi smiled. "You did a good enough job of that on your own." He smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, but like Ven said, I got out. Of course, I had you and Sora to help me. …Especially you. You gave me the strength to fight back against Ansem- against Xehanort's Heartless. I don't know if I ever got the chance to thank you for that."

"It was implied," she replied. "And besides, you did save me from Saïx, and it was you who first helped me wield a Keyblade. So… We'll call it even?"

"Sure," he smiled and nodded, though his smile faded as he stood up, and Kairi watched him curiously. "Um…" He held out his hand. "Do you want to dance?"

"Since when do you dance?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"Never hurts to try new things," he said, and she smiled and took his hand.

"I'd love to." They headed into the gardens and Riku placed his hands at her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he hoped his slightly flushed face wasn't too apparent in the dim light. They caught Ventus's eyes as he danced with Aqua, and he looked over to them curiously.

"Huh," he said, and she looked up.

"What?" she asked, and he nodded to Riku and Kairi. She looked over to them. "What about them?"

"Poor Riku," he said softly. "He feels so conflicted about it." Aqua returned her attention to him.

"What do you mean? How do you know?"

"I… Don't really know," he admitted. "I'm going to assume it has something to do with Kingdom Hearts. But I think he feels bad about his feelings for her since he knew she and Sora were so close."

"Ah…" She nodded. "I see." She paused. "I hope they get it sorted out."

"Me too," he agreed. "I don't think Sora would want them to do everything with the thought of losing him in mind. He'd want them to be happy, whatever that may look like."

"You're probably right," she said and rested her head against his chest. "Mm… I'm getting pretty tired." He smiled and kissed her hair.

"Then let's see if we can duck out of here," he replied.

It took some time, but they bade their farewells to their friends and allies, and Ventus had found a rather secluded place in Radiant Garden for them to stay where, he hoped, some problem or other wouldn't come barging through the door. Aqua laughed as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside, and she kissed his cheek before he set her back down again.

"I never want to have to wear a tie again," he grumbled as he loosened it and pulled it off. "Come to think of it, I never want to have to wear a suit again." She smiled and rolled her eyes as he pulled his jacket off and kicked off his shoes. She pulled off her headband and the jewelry she'd been wearing and sat down in a chair tucked into the corner. He looked out the window to Kingdom Hearts shining in the night sky, and his smile faded.

"Ven?" She stood back up and came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "What's on your mind?"

"Just…" He took a breath and lifted his hand up, and with a bit of focus, a light came down from Kingdom Hearts and settled into his hand. She released him as he turned to her. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" he asked. "I would understand if you changed your mind. I know I'm asking a lot." She smiled and shook her head.

"Ven, I vowed to be at your side for as long as my light shines," she reminded him. "As long as yours shines. So yes, I want to be with you, even if it means saying goodbye to the others. But that also means that I'll get to see the worlds as they grow and develop, and I'll get to meet future generations that we can teach everything we've learned." He smiled and nodded, and she wrapped her arms around him. "I give you my heart, Ven. Let me be your other half." He blinked and shivered a bit as she unbuttoned his collar, and his face flushed.

"You're absolutely certain?" he asked shyly.

"For the last time, yes," she replied with a smile. He nodded and took a breath, and he took the light he had retrieved in both of his hands. Gently, he placed it to her chest, and as it absorbed into her heart, she caught him off guard as she kissed him and pulled his shirt down over his shoulders. Her fingers wrapped around the back of his neck and into his hair, and he held her close to him with his arms around her waist.


	15. Chapter XV: Where It All Began

Aqua took a slow breath as she held the Master's Defender and looked up at the gates of Castle Oblivion. Ventus came up to her side and gave her a reassuring smile, then turned back to Mickey, Riku, Lea, Kairi, Xion, and Terra as they gathered behind them.

"You know, you didn't all have to be here," Ventus pointed out, earning a few laughs.

"You're kidding, right?" Riku asked with a smile. "We've come this far. Might as well see it through to the end. Plus I've spent too much time running around this place, so I want to see what it's supposed to look like."  
"Same," Lea chuckled. "Plus I want to see this chamber I worked my butt off to find. Unsuccessfully, I might add!" Xion nodded in agreement with a shy, but curious, smile. Aqua smiled, then turned to the gates, and her companions followed her inside and through the stark white halls of the castle. When they finally arrived at the Chamber of Waking, she walked behind the throne and Ventus joined her while the others remained near the door. She lifted the Master's Defender and pointed it at the throne, and a Keyhole appeared. But she hesitated.

"When I locked the world away, it was nearly destroyed by darkness," she said. "What if it just goes back to being like that?" He shook his head and kissed her cheek. He rested his hand over hers that held the Master's Defender, and a bright light enveloped the Keyblade.

"Just have faith," he told her, then stepped back and gave her a reassuring nod. She closed her eyes and focused, then thrust the Master's Defender toward the Keyhole. Light streamed forth into it, then burst forth and enveloped the room, nearly blinding the gathered Keyblade wielders. Aqua grunted as she kept the Keyblade steady, and did so until the light finally died down. Ventus blinked, allowing his vision to adjust, and he and Aqua made their way back in front of the throne.

No, not just one throne. Three.

A bright grin formed on Ventus's face as he looked around the great hall of the castle, the beautiful stained glass windows with warm light streaming through them and the golden curves decorating the walls. It was the same place where he had stood many times, the place where Aqua had been named a Keyblade Master. At the sight of it, Terra ducked his head down, hiding the onslaught of emotions washing over him. The others glanced around in awe, and Lea crossed his arms.

"Okay, this is a lot better than Castle Oblivion," he remarked. "Doesn't feel nearly as lifeless."

"No kidding," Riku chuckled. "So, this is the Land of Departure?"

"Yeah," Ventus nodded. "This place has been a home to Keyblade wielders for a long time. And it's a neutral place- situated between the Realms of Light and Darkness, as I think most of you know." He looked up to the great window above the thrones. "That's what I want this world to be. A home to Keyblade wielders and a place where light and darkness can coexist in peace. And…" His gaze drifted down to the thrones. "From what I know, these seats have been for Keyblade Masters. And I guess one of them is going to be mine whether I want it to be or not." He scratched the back of his head and turned back to his companions. "But… I have to remain neutral, at least for now, until I figure out exactly how I should balance light and darkness in the worlds. And that's why…" He turned to Aqua. "There are two Masters I trust to help me with that. One to protect light…" He smiled and looked over to Riku. "And the other to protect darkness." Riku blinked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and Ventus approached him.

"There are a lot of people who think darkness should be destroyed," he said. "Many of us once thought the same thing. But that's not true, and I'll need help to figure out how to protect it and convince people that we really do need it in the worlds- at least a little bit. And you've proven time and time again that darkness can be used to fight for light. So…" He smiled. "I'm asking if you'll stay here, Master Riku. Can I trust you to do all that?" Riku crossed his arms and looked down for a moment, then looked back up to meet Ventus's gaze.

"It'd be my honor. You're right- darkness is seriously misunderstood and we need to fix that. But at the same time, we have to keep it from getting too strong. And I want to make sure no one struggles against it the same way I did." He couldn't help but glance at Terra briefly, who only nodded.

"Thank you, Riku," Ventus said and dipped his head. "I know I'm putting a lot on your shoulders, but I wouldn't if I didn't think you could handle it." He turned to Terra. "But that's not to say I'm kicking you out, Terra. Please, if you want to stay, then say." Terra smiled a bit.

"Thanks, Ven, but I think I've got my own plan." He looked up to the window. "Honestly, I want to travel the worlds. Isolating myself in one place probably won't do me any good, even with the rest of you. I think seeing the light in the worlds for myself would do me wonders." Ventus smiled and nodded as Aqua came to his side.

"If that's what you think is best," she said. "But don't forget you'll always have a home here, Terra. And come back to visit!"

"I will," he replied. "I promise." Ventus grinned and turned his attention to their remaining companions. "Well… Mickey, I'm sure you want to get back home. I'm sure Minnie is worried about you." Mickey smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be busy, but if you need anything, drop by and see me!" His smile grew. "You'll do fine, Ven. You've got a lot of good friends to lean on and your heart's as strong as they come." He dipped his head. "There's no one I'd trust more with Kingdom Hearts." Ventus knelt down to the King's height and smiled, his eyes gentle.

"Thank you, Mickey. That means a lot to me." Mickey nodded again, and Ventus stood back up. "And, of course, the rest of you are welcome to stay here or head home. Just keep in touch!"

"I think I'm gonna head back to Radiant Garden," Lea said as he stratched his head. "Gotta go make sure Ansem's apprentices don't do anything stupid. Not that I think they will, but they could probably use a babysitter." Ventus snorted and shook his head.

"Well, if you all are going to be here, then I'd like to stay," Kairi said as she looked over to Riku. "You're not going anywhere without me!" she teased, and he smiled and gave her a friendly one-armed hug. Ventus smiled and turned to Xion.

"What about you?" he asked, tilting his head. "What do you want to do, Xion?" She frowned and looked down.

"I don't really know anywhere else I could go," she said and looked up. "And I want to learn more about the Keyblade." Ventus gave her a reassuring smile.

"Then you're in the right place. You're welcome to call this land your home, okay?" He paused. "I know things are going to take some getting used to, especially for you. But just remember that you're not alone." He turned to the rest of the Keyblade wielders. "None of you are alone. If something happens, you've got friends to help you. Don't ever forget that!" He paused and blinked. "Actually, about that." He headed for the stairs and made his way down and outside to the courtyard, and he leaned his head back and smiled as he felt the warm sunlight on his face.

"Now what are you up to?" Aqua teased, smiling. Ventus turned around to his companions and summoned the χ-Blade.

"This." He lifted the χ-Blade and pointed it up, then swung it down and a portal of light opened to the side of the courtyard. "Well, if that worked the way I wanted it to, that should have opened a path between here, Radiant Garden, and Disney Castle."

"Wait," Riku said. "You mean… You just connected those worlds?" Ventus nodded. "Like people can pass through them at will. And they're not like the Dark Corridors, right?"

"Right," Ventus replied. "This is a path made by light, not darkness." He blinked as he caught on to what Riku had been saying. "I… Guess that's my first major act as the χ-Blade Master." He looked down at the χ-Blade and smirked. "Speaking of which, this thing is really unwieldy." He shut his eyes and focused, holding the χ-Blade up a bit. Light enveloped it, and when it died down, the χ-Blade had changed shape, bearing a much closer resemblance to a normal Keyblade. Its guard was similar to the Kingdom Key's, the shaft was made up by the blade itself of the χ-Blade, and the teeth had the same appearance as the design surrounding the two intersecting Kingdom Keys of the χ-Blade. He smiled and flipped it into his usual backhand grip, then swung it a couple of times. "Much better!" He looked over to his friends and tried not to blush at the stares he received.

"Is there anything you _can't _do?" Terra all but demanded, and Ventus looked down sheepishly.

"A few things," he replied. "Can't mess with death. But beyond that," he looked back up. "I'm kind of learning on the job." He turned around to face the mountains and Aqua joined him, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"You'll do fine," she assured him. "And it's like you said. You have help. You don't have to do everything alone." He nodded and looked over his shoulder.

"Well," Lea shrugged. "I'll let you all get settled. I suppose I should go let the other guys know that they'll be in for a rude awakening if they try to visit C.O. again." He waved and said a quick goodbye to Xion, then left through the path Ventus had created.

"He's got a point," Mickey agreed. "See you fellas later. Don't be strangers!" He laughed and both Ventus and Riku waved as he departed, and Ventus smiled. "What's on your mind?" Aqua asked.

"Just… Things finally feel like they're maybe going back to normal." His smile faded. "I'd give anything to have Sora here with us… But…"

"He'd want us to be happy," Kairi said. "He'd probably give us a hard time about grieving over him for so long. And while I know it'll take a while for the pain to heal… At least we really can focus on that healing. Not just our own, but everybody's."

"Well said," Aqua nodded. "Well, Ven? What now?" He turned to her and grinned.

"I want to go see our home again. It's been too long." She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Well, what's stopping you?" she asked, and he turned and started down the mountain path at a faster pace than she'd been expecting.

Ventus's walk broke into a run as he came across the suspended rings they usually used for training, and he looked over the benches and the pond as the water within it gurgled. Without a moment's hesitation, he jumped up to the path leading to the summit, though once he was there, he slowed down and his smile faded.

"Sheesh, Ven!" Terra called. "Can't you wait for the rest of us?" He and Aqua came up, panting, and Ventus turned toward them. "Ven?" Terra asked, noticing the preoccupied look in his friend's eyes. "What is it?"

"Just thinking," Ventus replied, retrieving his Wayfinder from his pocket. "The last time the three of us were up here… It was the night before your exam."

"The night before all of this started," Aqua recalled. "The meteor shower you came up to watch. And the night I gave you two the Wayfinders." Ventus smiled and looked down at the charm.

"I guess they really did work," he said. "We found our way back to each other."

"Wayfinders are a funny thing," Kairi spoke up as she, Riku, and Xion came up to the summit. "They may seem like simple good luck charms, but I think they're much more."

"So long as you and your friends carry them, nothing can ever drive you apart," Aqua said. "You'll always find your way back to each other."

"Guess I was wrong to tease you about it," Terra chuckled, and Aqua rolled her eyes. Ventus grinned and a warm feeling sparked in his heart as he scanned over his companions, his friends, his wife. He looked up to Kingdom Hearts, and for the first time, he saw it as a sign of hope. And with the help of those who stood with him, he could spread that hope to every corner of the World.

"You'll see, Sora…" he said softly. "We'll do it. We'll bring peace and happiness to everyone." He turned around and rejoined his companions with the light of Kingdom Hearts shining down on them.


	16. The Secret

Kingdom Hearts shone brightly in the sky above the Land of Departure's forecourt where two Keyblade Masters faced each other in mock combat. Ventus's eyes sparkled with a challenging look as he brandished the sealed χ-Blade he had crafted. He hadn't changed much, but his opponent certainly had. Riku appeared about fifteen or sixteen years older than he had been during the battle with Xehanort, though his eyes still shone with the light and confidence he had back then. He readied the Kingdom Key and rushed for Ventus, who ducked and rolled to the side, then hit Riku in the back lightly. Riku stumbled but quickly regained his footing and spun around. Ventus smiled and blocked it, though Riku was able to dodge his counter.

A red-haired boy sat on the steps leading to the castle, watching the two Masters spar with his fascination evident in his light blue eyes. He grinned as it appeared Riku had finally gained the upper hand, but it seemed Ventus was only messing with him. He quickly struck with an uppercut, knocking the Kingdom Key from Riku's grip and sending it flying. It landed near the top of the stairs.

The boy quickly turned around and sprung to his feet, taking the steps two at a time and ignoring a call from Riku directed at him. He stopped and picked up the Kingdom Key, gazing at it for a moment before running back down the stairs. He presented the Keyblade to Riku with a proud smile, but that smile faded as the two Masters stared at him. Riku exchanged a quick glance with Ventus, who shrugged and angled his head at the boy. Riku let out a slow breath and took the Kingdom Key from the boy, who looked down and shuffled back shyly. He looked back up, however, as Riku approached him and held the Keyblade's handle toward him.

"In your hand, take this Key…"

_The story is not over._


End file.
